The Nightmares
by JustAnotherBrony15
Summary: Sam, a well living teen in a small neighborhood in Colorado is just a normal person, well, brony. She loves the show, and sometimes dreams about meeting said ponies. Sam's issues strain from some paranoia and fear, to weak and scrawny. Yet, one night, she may never worry about those problems ever again.
1. Beginning of Nightmares

**NIGHTMARE ONE**

* * *

I felt my heart race. _Run, just keep running. Don't stop..._ My thoughts raced, repeating over and over. The forest's trees were flying past me as my legs tried to carry me faster.

The walk had preceded into a run earlier, for whatever reason, I felt in some kind of danger. The world around me started getting darker and darker, as if I was walking into the nightmare. My feet, sore from running god knows how far, I finally stopped.

Looking around, I see absolutely nothing. Nothing but the forest. Why was I running again? Nothing made sense at the moment. Suddenly, I heard the laugh. The giggle that I came to fear. Why was I running from it, what was going on?!

Before I had any time to even comprehend my situation, I was running again. The woods started to clear slightly, a house starting to come into my vision in the distance. I smiled, almost crying I was so happy due to my savior. Quickly, I almost dived into the house's front door. I shut it and ran up the somehow familiar stairs.

The mad giggling followed me inside, then stopped. I hid inside a walk-in closet in the upstairs bedroom. And I waited. And waited. And waited. The minutes felt like hours, years, and decades, condensed into a quick five minutes.

And sure enough, five minutes later, the door in front of me creaked open. I tried to scream, but no sound came out of my mouth. I tried to run, but my body wasn't listening to my commands. The pink hooves reached in and threw me onto my back, and I watched in horror as the pink pony raised the knife.

I finally let out a blood-curdling scream as my arm's tendons and flesh was ripped open by the precise murder tool. Another giggle, before it cut deeper, and I tried to will the blood and tears away as my arm was lit aflame with white hot pain. As my tears flowed freely, she giggled again, cutting and mutilating my arm to further lengths.

I was helpless. I felt myself slowly be torn apart, cursed to remain alive while I do.

My captor and torturer then moved to my other arm, after my left one had been ripped open, the skin pinned open onto the rough carpet. My white bones tinted red were straining, trying to escape. I, however, knew I would die by the hooves of this pink monster.

Suddenly, I saw the vague face in front of my tear-stained one, smiling and laughing, "Come on silly filly, we're having so much fun! Cheer up!" I tried to get away from it, to blink away this...nightmare. I couldn't blink. I couldn't even breathe.

"Oh poo, fine you big party pooper. I'll have it all to myself then!" She giggled with her bubbly voice once more before ripping a chunk of my raw, bloody muscle from my right arm, causing me to scream out in agony. She popped it into her mouth, chewing it thoughtfully before swallowing, making a generous 'mmm' sound.

My body refused to let me slip into death's arms, however. Every tendon, every vain, every inch of my body was crying out to me, telling me to run as fast as I could, fight back, die; anything but this. I just laid back, taking in the horrendous pain that was being wrought upon my frail frame.

Eventually, my arms, chest, and stomach were ripped open, the skin folded over and pinned on my sides to the carpet. I shook with my heavy sobs, though my tears had run out long ago. How long had it been? I couldn't remember. It seemed only a few minutes ago I had been running from this creature.

Finally, she dug her knife into my chest again, cutting free my ribs one by one. My lungs tried to stay working, but they were being scratched by the rough edges of my own broken ribs. The pink pony took the pieces of my ribs and stabbed them through my body, completely impaling my on my own bones. My world started to spin, my life fading before my very eyes.

Just then, an electric shock started pumping adrenaline into my body again, causing me to jump and hyperventilate as best as I could. The murderer had attached electric jumpers to copper cords, which were in turn embedded into my flesh. Then, as if a final insult, she gripped my hair, making my look at her in the eyes, "Aw, don't be sad! Let's turn that frown upside down!"

With an innocent laugh, she held my head down on the carpet. The sharp, precise scalpel raised once more.

It descended upon my face, digging into my mouth before curving up, cutting past my lips to make the involuntary curve on my left cheek. After finishing that side, she moved to the right, committing the same act against nature. I simply laid there at this point, just wanting to die. Waiting for this nightmare to be over.

The pink pony, finally stood, prancing happily in place, "Oh you're so adorable I could just hug you all day! Aw, but you-"

It was cut off, as suddenly, my head fell to the side, my life being leaked out as if by a milking machine. I simply let it happen, wanting it to happen. I wanted to die at this point, my torment would have it no other way. Finally, my eyes were closing as the pink monstrosity slowly backed away from me, apparently done toying with me, like a doll.

I closed my eyes, my final thoughts fading away into the darkness of eternity.

* * *

I gasped, my heart racing as I fell off my bed.

The floor was cold, but it was a welcome feeling to the sweat-inducing nightmare. _Jesus, what a dream..._ It was so terrifying, I literally felt the knife...it was horrible.

I slowly stood up, shaking somewhat. The clock said 5:30 AM. _Pretty early..._ I sighed, laying back down and turning my fan on the high setting. I needed something to cool me down...and some sleep. I gulped slightly, eyes closing once more.

Then I heard a giggle, "Didja miss me?"  
[hr]  
I finally woke up, for real this time. my mother was in my room, staring expectantly at me, "Come on Sam, up and at 'em!" I nodded, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. That was one hell of a dream...was it a dream? No...

_It was a nightmare_ I thought, then looked back up to my mother, "Yeah, yeah...I'm up. Sorry."

She looked a little concerned, but then sighed, "It took me at least five minutes to wake you up. Try to get up faster next time, alright dear?" I nodded thoughtfully, still knee deep in my own thoughts. She walked out of my room, starting to prepare breakfast. I ran a sweaty hand through my hair before sighing, standing up on my two feet unsteadily. I still felt the stings of the cuts on my arms and body.

I hopped onto my computer, starting it up and getting Skype on. I got on Tumblr as well, starting to type a post, _Horrible dream last night..._

* * *

**END NIGHTMARE ONE**


	2. The Game

**NIGHTMARE TWO**

* * *

I sighed, looking at my computer screen. The Youtube video loaded, finally starting to play. Another person started playing the Luna Game, a game which I have tried to play, but almost had a heart attack doing. Not literally, of course.

The Youtube video kept playing, and I got the sinking feeling. I get it every night in the dark, when I'm alone in my room. I felt like death itself was behind me, and I thanked that sensation to Slenderman.I gulped, unwilling to turn and see what made me feel so terrified. I shook my head. It was better to keep my fears down.

I continued watching the video till I heard my mother calling for me. I stood, pausing said video and walking out to get some dinner. Once I headed out, I saw that it was just something quickly made for the night. Just some chicken and fries. I nodded to my mom, making my plate, "Hey, thanks mom. Ya know I love this stuff."

She simply smiled, "Yes, dear. Oh, and please bring your plate out when you're done." I nodded in agreement and walked back to my room, my smile slipping.

While I'm not usually unhappy, I'm usually angry. I never knew why, but recently I've found myself irritated a lot more than usual. I shrugged it off as teenage hormones, not to mention Highschool breathing down my neck. I set the food on my desk, pulling my headphones back on and continued watching, popping food into my mouth occasionally.

Time passed fairly quickly. A half hour became an hour, which became two. Looking at the clock, it was about 8 o'clock. My mom opened my door, and I had to click away from what I was watching, still fearing about my brony side.

She frowned, looking at me, "Sam, where you watching...you know?" I shook my head defensively, "What? No." She, however, would continue to stare at me for a few more moments, probably trying to get me to admit to something. I wouldn't budge however.

With a sigh, she picked up my empty plate and said, "Remember to take a shower tonight, alright?" I let out a small groan, then nodded. It was such a chore, keeping myself in good shape, "I know there's a limit but seriously. I shower every night, it's a little ridiculous mom."

She sighed, then replied, "No, what's ridiculous is that you won't take proper care of your hygiene, young lady." I merely grunted in response, pulling my headphones back up. She looked slightly hurt, before leaving me.

I didn't feel _good_ about hurting my mother in any way, but she needs to learn to lay off. Once more, I watched the various random Youtube videos. Eventually, however, a knocking came to my door.

I stood, opening it with an irritable look on my face, "Yes?"

My bigger brother, hands in his pockets, said, "Sis, your friends are here to hang out." I nodded, "Thanks, Jake." He shrugged off my thank you, walking away with an aura of 'I don't care' around him. With a roll of my eyes, I walked to the front door and opened it, greeting my friends.

"Hey, 'sup Sam?" Said James, slapping my hand which was in the air for his, "Nothing much dude." Before I could talk again, he asked, "Hey, can I come in, it's rather cold out here." I smirked, playfully hitting his shoulder. He loved doing a mock British accent; I absolutely loved them too.

After we settled down in my room, he asked, "So, any more weird dreams?" I shook my head, the memory still sending strange shivers down my spine, "Nah, I've learned to get over it anyways."

Thing is, James and I were best friends. We told each other everything, and I mean every thing. In fact, he was the first person to know that I had written stuff, and enjoyed, the My Little Pony show. Mostly because he's so non-judgmental about everything.

We continued talking, just trying to entertain ourselves. He yawned lightly, "Well, see, it's just a dream Sam. Seriously, you need to not obsess over it." I nodded in understanding, replying, "Yes, I know but...it was so vivid. Like...I felt it happening and-" James raised a hand to stop me.

"I know, Sam. You've been telling me about that part for a week now. Just...let it go. It was one dream. Nothing more, yeah?" I mulled his words over. It was hard to accept that the dreams weren't some kind of premonition or something, but I nodded with fake understanding in my voice, "Yeah, I get it."

He took a few more seconds to look me over, as if knowing I lied straight to him, then stood, stretching, "Well, I gotta go. Have a good one." I smiled and nodded, once more putting on my mask of happiness.

Before he walked out, he looked to me and said, "By the way, you're a bad lier " The door to the bedroom shut and I was left alone, yet again.

I turned back to my computer. It was my main form of entertainment, and I sighed. The world was so ugly when you looked at it in the right way, like me. It just seemed so different to me, but as soon as I had gotten older, I realized that it's a huge ticking time bomb.

And I was afraid that something was out to get me. I always was, it was horrible to live with this paranoia. Thankfully, I just need to distract myself. But even then...it's still there. In the back of my mind. Scratching on my head.

Shaking the thought away, I just got back on my computer, tending to my blogs, and videos. Not that there was much work to be done.

Then the feeling came again, around 10:00. I felt as if the darkness was trying to strangle me. I felt my heart beat increase, and I felt like I needed to run or hide. What from, I didn't know. But I know something was waiting for me. Something in the dark.

However, when I turned around, there was...

There was nothing. Just the cold, cold air, and the rest of my room. I let out a shuddering breath before turning back, rewinding the video some.

Soon, it hit 12:00, when I started getting even more paranoid and tired. The worst part about my paranoia is my vivid imagination. I would literally envision myself dying over and over, yet there was nothing I could do about it. Finally deciding to STOP watching Luna Game videos, I pressed down on my computer's power button and shut it off, cleaning up my desk a bit before walking to the shower.

Turning on the water, I quickly started to get ready for said shower, before I thought I heard something. It was...a small something. A small sound, almost unnoticed to anyone, but I felt myself shiver in fear.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I turned to the sink, the water wasn't running. It sounded so close...yet so far. It got closer.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I literally _felt_ myself fear whatever was making that noise. While yes, it could be a family member or friend messing with me (Though all my friends aren't within a mile of my home), I could tell for one simple reason. Everyone was asleep.

_Ta-ta-tap._

In quick succession this time, it sounded louder, harsher, as if it was angry. I shakily walked over to the door, not ready to see whatever horror is behind it. The sound got louder. And louder. I felt my heart beat faster, and faster.

_Ta-ta-ta-ta-tap._

Finally, I gripped the door knob, my semi-sweaty hands making it slippery in my clumsy grip. I could almost tell where it was. The tapping, right outside the door. Waiting for me, almost calling to me.

_Ta-ta-ta-ta-_

I swung the door open, finally resolving my thoughts. Nothing.

There was only the cold air to greet me, and I let out a shuddering breath. What had made the noise? I looked to the window, and saw a tree branch, while being pushed around by the high winds, was hitting the window.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I smiled, almost laughing at myself. _What did I THINK would be out here?_ I face-palmed myself, closing the door and proceeding back to the shower. Little did I know, the closet next to the bathroom door creaked open, revealing a quietly giggling figure. I continued taking off my shirt, before I heard something. A tap. And then one more.

"I-It's nothing." I had to tell myself, as I continued to undress. What had made the tapping noise this time? It literally sounded inside the bathroom. I shuddered, then finally undressed myself and opened the shower curtain.

"Surprise!" Said Pinkie, sitting in my shower with black eyes, the only visible color in them being a pink pupil.

I screamed, and tried to will myself to run, but to no avail. My mouth felt dry and stitched shut.

It took a step towards me, a tapping sound again invading my mind as it walked, "Oh, I missed you so much! We're gonna have so much fun together!"

"N-no...you're not real...you're not real!" I tried to move once more, and my muscles and bones finally conceded to me, allowing me to turn and run to the door.

It was locked. Looking down, the lock had been torn out. What the hell was going on?!

"Oh, I may not be real, but who knows! I might be real enough to _hurt_ you..." Her tone turned sinister, as Pinkie's grin started morphing into something evil. Black leaked from her eye sockets as so did her mouth, she kept approaching me, and my heart rate increased.

Finally, I backed up slightly and raised my leg, delivering a swift kick to the door and breaking the hinges a bit. I kicked once more, starting to lock up again.

"Aw, come on, I just want to have some fun!" Said the Zalgo Pinkie as I hurriedly tried to escape.

Finally, I reared back and dived at the door, knocked it off it's hinges and landing in a pile. of wood and some metal.

Then I heard nothing. Opening my eyes, I got up wearily, feeling my arms and legs ache. Instead of the insidious bathroom, I was now in a...industrial complex? Finally looking around completely, I saw that there were catwalks, forklifts, even some crates. _What the fuck?!_ I almost said to myself, but decided to remain quiet, not wanting to attract it's attention.

I walked forward, stumbling slightly as I moved towards some decrepit-looking hallways.

The whole world was turned upside down. It was _dead_, worse than even an apocalypse could do. Everything was dead. Sounds, smell, everything. It was all dead. But I could still feel everything. Running my hand across the wall, I felt a layer of dust pop off wherever I touched. How long had this place been like this?

I continued walking, feeling a strange sensation beat down on my sub-conscious. Whatever was here, wanted me to be afraid. Finally, the only thing I found was a light. Running to it, I frowned, seeing a simple flashlight. It was dark, so I picked it up and flashed it around looking for alternate ways of escape. Then I saw the wall, and I almost dropped it in shock.

The word _SMILE_ was written on the wall in a deep red liquid, making me cover my mouth in disgust. My heart pounded in my chest, I started to sweat.

Just then, I heard the sound of hooves in the corridor. The noise rang out as I tried to get the noise out of my head. She was coming.

I found myself running again, adrenaline once more pumping into my body, the will to survive burning in my chest.

Dead air was in my lungs as I continued to sprint away from the monstrosity known as Pinkie. The hallways seemed to keep going on for eternity, and I felt a tear or two fall off my face as I kept running. How long could I keep living like this? Even if it was a dream, this could kill me.

I shook my head again, wiping my tears away with my sleeve. I shouldn't think like that.

Minutes, hours, possibly days passed as I ran through the grey hallway. The farther I got the more blood I saw sprinkled on the walls. It seemed like I was heading for the bowels of hell.

Then I felt it. The strange sensation. I felt the sensation that I was being watched, more so than usual. Turning around, I saw that the previous hallway had been brought up, making it look like I had only just started into the hallway. And turning back around, shaking with my oh-so horrible fear, I saw the pair of black and pink eyes staring at me.

I felt my soul being gazed into, filtered through. I was going to go insane.

Then, suddenly, it was like a big gust of wind, as everything sort of...blew away before my eyes. I was still in the industrial compound, but it wasn't as vile. Wasn't as horribly bloody and evil. I took a few steps back, trying to get away from the hallway, when I felt my foot catch something.

Tumbling backwards, I hit my head on the cement, causing a small trickle of blood to fall from the back of my head. Slowly getting up, I looked for the cause of my fall. There was a generically brown, wooden crate sitting there.

Then, when I looked it over more thoroughly, I saw a very distinct thread of color behind the crate. Curiosity got the better of me, as it seemed that my mind had calmed down thoroughly, and I felt only the small ounces of bravery and will coursing in my veins.

I reached, pulling the thread. What ended up coming out, left me stunned. A cyan, rainbow maned Pegasus doll came dragging out of the crate's side.

I picked it up, questioning why in the world this doll would be here. I considered just leaving it, when I heard a small, insignificant sound. I looked around, the doll being held down.

I heard it again, and it was very close. Suddenly, I heard a slight cough, and someone...no...somepony say, "Hello..?"

Slowly, not entirely sure what was going on, I held the doll up to my face, eyeing it carefully.

"...Please, you have to listen to me." I heard the voice say again. It was raspy, hard to hear, but there. I slowly brought it closer to my ear, and I said, "...Who?"

I heard a crackling noise, like static, until I heard, "My name's Rainbow Dash, and you...you're in horrible danger."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. The Game (cont)

**NIGHTMARE TWO**

(continued)

* * *

I heard a crackling noise, like static, until I heard, "My name's Rainbow Dash, and you...you're in horrible danger."

At this, I felt my heart pound even harder. Not only was I talking with a pony, no matter it was in my dreams, it wasn't trying to brutally murder me. Today was like a nightmare, and a dream. Was it good or bad that I met her? Good, I suppose. But if this is what I had to do just to barely talk to her...God knows what I'll have to do just to meet them in their real form.

My train of thought was broken by the slightly crackly voice, "Listen to me...you...trust...Pinkie..." It was as if I was hearing only a third of what the Rainbow doll was saying, making me frown slightly.

She, or it, made another crackling noise before saying, in a clearer voice, "Hey. Hey! Listen, come on...seriously, your life is...danger!" The voice was a lot louder, so I simply held it up slightly as I picked my flashlight up again, walking around some more in the dead silence.

"Come on, say something. I...talk!" I finally cleared my throat, my voice slightly raspy from screaming and crying, "...What's going on here?"

The doll seemed to wait a moment in consideration before saying, "I'm not entirely sure, just...listen to me...Pinkie is...death...run...don't..." The voice seemed to fade slightly, before another crackle. It sounded like she was struggling to talk to me.

"Augh! I can't talk for too long...it's hard to...remain here. Just be careful...I will...be here for..." She was cut short, but I understood it enough. I started walking around, almost waiting to wake up.

After a few minutes, a window seemed to crack, and I looked over, my past fear starting to rear it's ugly head again. The doll in my hands started talking again, "Don't...be...afraid. It's...just be brave..." I could tell that she was frustrated, trying to talk to me but failing; like a bad phone connection.

The doors to the building seemed to fly open with a loud bang, metal against concrete. I jumped slightly, my heart stopping for a moment. After I realized nothing was there, I sighed in relief.

I continued waiting around for myself to wake up, before I realized how dark it had gotten. The world around me was consumed in shadows, as if trying to swallow me up as well. I shivered in fear, walking down the walkway's stairs and sitting near a wall.

The doll in my hands kept trying to communicate, but I could barely hear any of it's ramblings. _What an ornate nightmare._ I thought, still waiting.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sound; the sound was small and almost insignificant.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I looked around at the windows, looking for the creature, however, my heart kept pounding. I gulped, standing up, holding the doll close to my chest.

I took a step forward, before noticing that the walls around me were stretching and morphing before my eyes. Blood started to appear on the wall, showing the sinister side of the dream.

_Ta-ta-ta-tap._

The doll started speaking again, "Wait! Don't...fear...her..." The speaking seemed to grow more labored as I started hyperventilating slightly. Dream or not, it was still terrifying. The tapping noise got closer with each passing heartbeat, showing how helpless I really am.

As soon as I almost decided to head out, I saw the piercing eyes in the black hallway, blood leaking out from her hooves and moving on the walls like a living snake.

"I just want to play."

Before I even considered what was going to happen, I ran as fast as I could out the door. The grass below my feet was slightly wet, making me slip a bit before regaining my balance and I continued sprinting. The doll's words fell on my deaf ears as I continued to sprint from the adrenaline in my system.

Suddenly, I found myself flat on my face, a small amount of blood seeping from my chin which had hit a tree root. It stung as if I was awake, which perplexed me greatly. The doll started talking as if trying to run away itself, speed in its words, "Get up...she...run...!"

I slowly stood, coughing a bit. Did I hurt my chest? Looking down, I see that my chest is slightly bruised. At least, in the dream. Quickly, I started running once more.

The trees I flew by seemed familiar after the fourth round about, so taking a moment to look, I saw that the trees were repeating. It was no surprise I didn't notice, considering the fog of black surrounding this imaginary forest. I then remembered how tired I was in the moment of clarity, kneeling slightly and breathing deep gulps of air. My lungs felt pained and I coughed every so often.

Finally, I stood again, looking to the doll. It was silent.

I heard the crunch of grass behind me and looked hesitantly, fearing the worst. Yet, there was nothing but the cold air. Then, I realized that I had calmed myself down significantly. I made a few mental connections as the forest seemed to become less dim and gruesome.

A familiar sound came from the doll before it spoke once more, "...Good, she's gone...for...now. You must...calm...bed." I then, fed up with it's fragmented answers, lifted it up, shaking it slightly, "What do you mean god damn it!?"

A moment of silence passed before it replied with a challenging, "I'm trying my...best! What do you...want...me?!" In a burst of anger, I threw the doll onto the dreaded ground and ran my hands through my hair, "I just want this to be over with!"

There was nothing but silence from the doll, who just waited. I sighed shakily, then bent down and picked it up slowly, trying to calm myself, "...I'm sorry..."

It still remained silent, and I thoughtfully held it between my hands before walking forwards, "...Yeah, I would be angry at myself too." We, or I, continued to walk away.

The silence rang in my ears, almost threatening. However, I was too deep in my own self loathing to do much at the moment. The grass crunched slightly under my feet as I walked past more of the copied trees. The silence, in a way, let me think about how fast I really snapped at the dream doll.

It seemed a little too fast. I, however, ignored this and kept walking, hoping to find something. Anything, considering the fear was now almost just a simmering pot below everything else.

Then, there was a voice. Clearer than before, "...Please, don't be so sad." I wiped a few tears away, looking at it while hiding my emotions, "...Huh? I'm not sad." It's button eyes kept staring into mine; before replying, "I can see it in your eyes. Please..."

The doll seemed to be a lot more thoughtful right about now, and I sat down on the bark of a tree, sighing, "...Just...what do I have to do?" My small tears brimmed on my eyes, ready to fall. It then replied, "...You just need to find your home."

Slightly perplexed, I asked, "But...that's where she found me, it...it would be suicide." My words rang out into the silence before they were contradicted by the doll's, "That's what she wants you to think. I don't know how I can help you more, just...start going."

I nodded once more, pulling the doll to my chest tightly.

I kept walking, feeling my spirits raise some. It seemed that the less scared I was, the less dense the forest was. Eventually, the last trees faded and I saw a sidewalk. I started walking down it as the scenery switched to my neighborhood. Worries seemed to melt away as I sighed, smiling at the doll, "...Whatever you are, regardless of being a dream, thanks..."

It didn't respond.

Suddenly, blood splattered on the street. I looked back and saw Zalgo Pinkie behind me, the corpse of some random person in her hooves. I almost screamed, but I turned and ran as fast as I could. The street way seemed to stretch about half as fast as I ran, taking twice as long.

The monster had gone, and instead a giant, all consuming shadow was following me. It roared with anger as I ran to my home, having to break into my own house. Quickly, I pushed open my room door, behind it being bodies.

And also me. On the bed lay my sleeping form.

Thinking little of it, and the shadow quickly tearing the walls apart, I dived at my own form and braced myself for the black oblivion.

But none came.

* * *

I shot up, a cold sweat on my body. My mother was standing next to my bed, yet again, expecting me to wake, "Finally, it took you almost as much time as yesterday to wake up."

I nodded, slightly irritated, "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't get up exactly when you liked, mother." The words were laced with a layer of venom, and I instantly regretted it.

"I...sorry mom. Bad night." She nodded, smiling, "I understand dear, I have bad dreams too. I'm heading off to work, see you later."

I nodded slowly, before laying back. What had happened? Why had this happened to me? Suddenly, I felt my chest heave slightly. Looking down to my chest, I saw a big bruise on my chest. Exactly where it was in the dream. Fear seeped into my thoughts, invading my hopes.

_Could I die in these dreams?_ I dismissed the thoughts and got on my computer, going about my day as slowly as I could.

After some time, I collected myself and went into the shower. As I turned the water on, I heard it once more.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

It was so quiet, but it, again, made me almost scream in anger and whimper in fear. I walked over to the door, and threw it open, pulling my arms up to a defensive position. Nothing. I then closed it and opened the shower curtain, revealing nothing.

And the tapping was gone.

* * *

After I washed up and dried off, I closed my bedroom door and laid back in my chair. The TV had been on apparently all night, and I looked up. A news story from a day or so ago was playing.

"...And still, the police have found no evidence about the murder on 42nd Street. Nick Franklin, an apartment owner in the city of Detroit was murdered days ago. Police have discovered this at the scene. Younger and sensitive viewers are advised to look away at this point."

Suddenly, the newscast turned to a picture. A picture that made my heart stop. A picture that would normally be terrifying, but now brought absolute horror. A picture that would, this day, turn my life upside down.

Written in Nick's apartment, on his wall, in blood.

'_SMILE_'

* * *

**END NIGHTMARE TWO**


	4. Late Night

**NIGHTMARE THREE**

* * *

Written in Nick's apartment, on his wall, in blood.

'SMILE'

I felt myself almost collapse in absolute fear. I reached for support and found only my computer chair, my eyes widening as big as dinner plates. My whole world had been turned upside down at this, and I felt myself starting to hyperventilate slightly. The dreams, the doll, Pinkie; was it some kind of psychosis?

_Did I do that?_ I asked myself, fear starting to take hold on my mind. I felt my heart hammering in my chest, trying to possibly warn me of my dangerous condition at the moment. Then, my brother opened the door and stared concerned, "What's wrong? You're breathing pretty heavily." I shook my head, trying to calm myself, "...News story, that's all."

I got up and followed my brother to the kitchen and started making my own breakfast, shaking slightly. He walked behind me and touched my shoulder to comfort me, making me jump slightly, "Woah...you're on high end here Sam. You want me to make some toast for you?" I nodded my head, setting down the bread and knife that I was holding.

I walked back to my room and picked up my charged phone, sticking it into my pocket and made my way to the living room and turned on a different TV show, wanting to get my mind off it. A few minutes passed by as I phased out, letting my eyes drift across the television so I could think.

The whole idea that the dream could actually effect my life was almost unbelievable. The whole point of it even being _slightlu_ possible was because of my gut feeling. It felt like the world was folding it's cards on me; like I was a bad hand. The doll in the dream greatly interested me, seeming that it knew more than even I did. I decided that, if I had the same kind of dream tonight or at least soon, I'd ask the doll what's going on and get an actual answer.

Then, my mind drifted to the character that brought absolute horror to my mind. Pinkie. Or, Pinkamina, rather; but that was beside the point. Why was she trying to kill me actively? Had I done something wrong to her? Maybe I was just another notch on her metaphorical belt? Who knows, maybe it's just better to run from her.

"Sam?" The noise to my right startled me, making me jerk slightly as my brother set down the plate of toast in front of me. He looked into my eyes, his own full of concern. Even if he was a big ass hole sometimes, he knew when to be concerned, "Yeah, what is it?" I responded quickly, not wanting to have him delve even deeper into my mess of a life.

He took a few seconds to stare into my eyes, presumably trying to analyze me behavior. I smiled nervously, not wanting to get him involved, "What's wrong?" _Fuck_.

* * *

It took me about a half hour to explain my dreams and fears. I continued nibbling on my toast as I spoke, just wanting to go already. When I finished, he sighed, plopping down to the chair opposite of me, "Sam, seriously, you need to calm down. Nothing's after you; not to mention in your head." I sighed, irritated, "That's not the point here! I'm scared and all you have to say is calm down? Some brother you are!"

His eyes narrowed, standing back up. I tried to retract my statement, "Wait I didn't mean-" He cut me off and said, "Conversation is over. You're welcome for my horrible help then." I hung my head slightly, then retorted, "Well maybe if you weren't such a big baby over such a small fucking insult!"

He stopped and looked over, anger boiling in his eyes, "And now you're angry and you're gonna hit me or something because your temper is fucking horrible! I mean jesus christ it's not THAT hard to not yell or scream at someone!" He looked hurt for a moment before saying back to me, "At least I'm not yelling at my sister about HELPING!"

I turned and walked to my room as my brother seethed slightly behind me. He walked back upstairs to his room and I sat down in mine. _Well I'm going to have to deal with that soon._ I thought to myself, then looked on my phone. My friend's cell phone number was there, and I hesitated slightly before tapping it. The calling screen came up and I lifted the phone to my ear.

There was silence for a few moments before the ringing began. Once, twice, and...

Another silence followed as there was a sort of crackling sound, "Hello?" I smiled, my mood heightened slightly by the sound of my best friend's voice, "How's it going James?" I heard a light laugh, then he responded, "How do you think Sam? Pretty good, I'm fine."

I laid back in my bed, sighing as I listened and spoke, "So, anything interesting been going on?" He sighed on the other side of the phone line, then said, "No, not really. I've been doing some drawing and looking about on ebay and stuff, but other than that...no."

I rolled my eyes slightly, then readjusted myself, "Well, I've been alright, thanks for asking. Other than that I've been having weird nightmares..." He chuckled slightly, before I said, "Hey, it's really creepy is all."

Another sigh was heard as he said, "Sam, you gotta get over this fear of yours. They are dreams, I understand that you're scared but dreams are dreams. Maybe look up what it means on your computer, I don't know." I thought about it for a moment, biting my lip, then said, "Maybe. I'll call you back later."

In moments I was on my computer, typing in Google 'what dreams mean'. I clicked the third or so link down, talking about a dream dictionary. My mind was starting to race with all the moments in my dreams. With a exasperated sigh, I typed in the search bar 'murder'. Instantly an article on killing came up. The first paragraph was about killing others, so I skipped onto the next. I slowly read the article out loud, "To dream that you have been killed suggests that your actions are disconnected from your emotions and conscience...?"

I felt my head buzz with questions as I read on, "The dream refers to drastic changes that you are trying to make. There is a characteristic that you want to get rid of or a habit that you want to end within yourself. Killing represents the killing off of the old parts and old habits." I then furrowed my brow, confused. What old habits would I have to get rid of? I mean, I'm not the best person out there, but I think I'm fine. I then re-read the first few lines again, "To dream that you have been killed suggests that your actions are disconnected from your emotions and conscience...and the dream refers to drastic changers you're trying to make."

I felt myself almost screech, before I closed my mouth tightly. _Does this mean I...I'm becoming something like her?_ I shook my head, almost starting to freak out wildly. If this was the truth, considering it's on the internet I have to doubt it, it means that something's happening to me. _But what? And what if it's just my paranoia talking.._ I shuddered.

I looked at the calender on my computer, seeing the date. It was just after Saturday, so tomorrow was Sunday._Great, I don't have to go to school any time soon._ I thought to myself, again pulling up my browser and searching up some of my favorite shows.

Before I knew it, it was already 11:43 PM, and I was shuddering slightly. My sleep was tugging at me, and I was close to giving into it. The bed really looked comfy right about now, but I wasn't going to bed tonight. My fear from the nightmares, even if they aren't representative of anything, was probably going to keep me up. The only part of those dreams that make me happy or anything other then terrified or sickened is that doll.

"The doll.." I said aloud, thinking again. What if that doll means something as well? I went on the same site as before, searching 'doll'. Sadly, the article that came up was completely ridiculous, having nothing to do with my situation. I almost growled in frustration. I needed to figure out what this means, it'll be the death of me.

Another click resounded in my mind, "The blood!" I exclaimed, realizing the most prominent object in the dream. I searched 'blood' in the search bar, and an article of blood came up. I kept reading it, getting frustrated without the answers that I desired. And needed. I almost exited the page, but then read the middle paragraph aloud to myself, "...If you dream of blood on the walls, then it is a warning of sorts. There is a situation that you need to confront. You can not avoid it any longer."

I breathed out shakily, piecing things together. "Change I'm trying to make, disconnected from emotions and conscience...warnings and a situation I cannot avoid any longer." I gulped, running a sweaty hand through my hair, "...What's going on with me?" I again shook the thoughts away, trying to cleanse myself of these thoughts. Looking again at the clock, I noticed that it was 12:00. I felt a sudden shiver run down my spine, like an darkness was creeping on me.

It took almost all my might, but I looked behind me. Nothing. I again turned back and I stared blankly at the screen. My eyelids started their descent before I opened them widely. _Shit, I'm going to pass out soon..._ I got up, walking downstairs to the basement to grab a soda from the fridge. It should keep me awake with said sugar, and I popped one out and was walking back to the stairs when I noticed something.

The floor was scratched.

I felt my heart sink as I backed up to the fridge, which had disappeared. In it's place was a brick wall. "What the...where am I?!" After a few minutes of silence, I decided to trudge forward. I started walking on the walkway which was all that I could think about at the moment. I then realized I wasn't in direct control of my actions. My vision grew blurry as I blinked a few times from my third person perspective,

When my vision cleared, I was in the kitchen. Or, rather, something like a kitchen. The tiled floor was now a hard, solid wood floor and there was no kitchen table to the right. My vision was once again returned to the first person, and I looked around with my new found control.

Then I heard a gurgle, and a splat. Looking to the left again, my horrors building as I did, I saw something I wish I never would. My brother, gutted and carved, was laying before me. He stared at me, his eyes wide. He said only one thing. "...W-why?" Then he was gone.

I felt my knees give out, and I gripped his shoulders, shaking him, "J-Jake? Jake?! Jake wake up!" I started feeling my panic and sadness race to bring my mind and body to shambles. I started sobbing slightly, my body shaking. Then, I remembered- more or less remembered- _This is a dream!_ I stood again on my slightly shaky legs, looking around me. I had appeared in a small town, almost like mine. Maybe I need to find my way home. I looked down at my feet and saw the doll of Rainbow Dash.

I picked it, or her, up and started walking as she spoke, "...It's...see you..." I nodded in slight understanding. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Late Night (cont)

**NIGHTMARE THREE**

(continued)

I picked it, or her, up and started walking as she spoke, "...It's...see you..." I nodded in slight understanding. It was going to be a long night.

I continued walking around the area, watching for the eyes trying to study my movements. It seemed that everything I did was just another clue for this thing to find and kill me. The thought sent shivers down my spine as I continued walking down the cobblestone-like path. The whole world was morphing when I turned, making my mind think what was going to be around the next corner.

Eventually, we made it to a strange stairway. Below it, a simple door, "...Don't...go..." Said the Rainbow Dash doll, it's voice scratchy. I shook my head, "I'll be fine, it's just a dream anyways."

Walking down the stairs and into the door, I blinked a few times, my eyes adjusting to the massive amount of light in the room. When my vision settled, I saw that the room was completely blank.

Except for a couch.

I again felt my body move on it's own accord, though I was still watching. I sat on the couch, my body's energy leaving me quickly. The doll started to talk quickly, trying to get my attention, "...Listen...to...me! Don't...s...no..." It's voice faded away as my energy was drained.

Before I knew it, the doll was gone, and the room was coated in darkness. Looking up with my new found energy again, I saw a pair of familiar eyes. White, and impossibly blue. They stared at me, waiting for my next move; which was get up and run. Before I was able to stand, she was already pinning my shoulders, smiling normally into my eyes, "Where are you goin' missy?"

* * *

I was shaken awake by my brother, an annoyed look on his face, "Seriously, Sam. Seriously." I almost asked what was wrong, when I noticed I was sitting on a couch, the soda spilled on it. I scowled.

"Clean it up, please. I'm tired and going to bed." He walked away, and I rolled my eyes as I turned the TV on,_Might as well just stay down here for a bit..._

It took some time, but my mind was starting to drift away from the topic of those nightmares. It was nice, not having to worry about my death and mind. I yawned, starting to feel the effects of my late night stay-ups effecting me. I laid back, my eyes half lidded with sleep.

Then I closed my eyes, with the final thought being...how did I get on the couch?

* * *

I woke up once more on the couch in the dream, gasping. The scenery was blackness, a simple light hang over us._Wait, us?_ Looking down to my lap, I saw Pinkie smiling happily with her straight mane. My heart drooped, fear starting to envelope my form.

"What's wrong, Pinkie got your tongue?" I looked back to her, noticing my eyes drifting away. I gulped heavily, my mouth feeling dry as I nodded hesitantly. She snickered, then grinned at me widely, "Do you know why you're not dead yet?"

I shook my head, completely un-aware of the circumstances, "...N-no..." I stuttered out. She grinned impossibly wider, turning over to show her stomach to me, as if trying to be cute. I felt it register in my mind, but I was to preoccupied with my imminent death to care.

"Oh shut up, I'm not going to kill you. If I wanted that, I woulda done it already. No, I want to...talk." I felt a grip of fear around the word 'talk'. She sat up slightly, stretching, "Do you know who I am?"

I nodded slowly, "Y-yeah...Pinkie P-Pie..." She giggled, then said, "Do you know who _she_ is?" Her hoof gestured to the discarded doll of Rainbow Dash. I nodded.

She again giggled, snorting somewhat, "You're so afraid, it's so adorable! No, but, in any case, I just wanna talk!" She said in a happy, high pitched voice. I felt as if something was wrong, like a glitch in the system. She rolled her eyes saying, "Yeah, anyways, I just wanted to make sure you knew some things..."

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Well, Dashie is so adorable and loyal...but...how loyal can you be when your best friend kills you?" I pondered it for a moment before shaking my head and shrugging, "No, no. She's still Rainbow Dash, still the element of loyalty and isn't disloy-"

She hushed me with a hoof, rolling her eyes, "No, no. She's disconnected from the elements as soon as she died. She's not the element of Loyalty anymore, she's just boring ol' Rainbow Dash, if you know what I mean." I shrugged, "She's been loyal enough, Pinkie. Stop playing mind games, I-"

I had to stop myself. Right now, I'm not accomplishing anything, I'm arguing with myself. That certainty doesn't prove my sanity. Whatever was going on is obviously not normal, and if I keep going along with it, I'll drive myself insane! I scornfully looked at Pinkie, and she just kept smiling.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. It's not like you can prove your sanity anyways." I snorted lightly, looking away from the evil below me. The feeling of anxiety and deathly coldness seemed to leave me. Instead I felt anger. I waited a minute for myself to cool down, before looking once more, "I don't care what you have to say, you're just a figment of my mind..."

Her laugh echoed on the non-existent walls as she said, "Oh, silly! What makes you think I'm just a figment of your mind, huh?" I opened my mouth to speak, but she sat up quickly, looking at me in my eyes, "Just because I'm a pony from Equestria?" I started to speak but she leaned a bit closer, her grin darkening, "Or...is it something else?"

I stumbled over words, trying to answer as she said, "Is it that you don't want to believe you're in real, terrible danger? That something horrible could happen to you?" I blinked, trying to understand. It seemed that her words were my mind's thoughts, spilling out for everyone to see. I gulped lightly, "...No...that's not why!"

My voice heightened slightly, showing my growing anxiety. Another laugh escaped her lips, followed by a snort, "Oh, you're too funny! Well, Miss Sam, it's kinda hard to stop your thoughts, ain't it?" I gasped slightly, gripping her shoulders, trying to get her away from me, "Stop, just...stop!"

She kept talking, trying to get into my head, "Silly, your thoughts are all OVER the place, of course I can see 'em! It's like reading a book!" I almost started yelling at the pony that was trying to jumble my mind up.

"And I'm already in your head, silly filly!"

With a final shove, I pushed her away from me, "Stop! Just...stop!" My voice had reached a hysterical level, and I had started hyperventilating. She stepped forward slightly, and I took a step back, "I'll never stop, Sam. I will never, ever, stop." My heart kept falling into the pit of darkness.

"Isn't that great!?"

Finally, with my adrenaline kicking in, I yelped slightly, then dove at the apparition of Pinkie. She hit me in my stomach with her hoof, and I coughed lightly before punching her on her muzzle. Pinkie spat out a spot of blood, and I was breathing heavily. We each threw fists and hooves at each other, but at the end of the small tussle, I ended up on top of her. My nose was bleeding and I felt a bruise under my eye and on my thigh.

Panting slightly, I looked below me at her, Pinkie's grin slightly faded, a few bruises on her face. I raised my fist, as if to deliver another blow.

Then she laughed, "Yes..! Do it! I DARE you!" Another burst of laughter, "You don't have the GUTS! Come on, hit me!" I almost let myself hit her once more, but I barely held back, my rage finally starting to stop boiling. She rolled her eyes, the smile fading, "Oh come on! I worked so hard for that! Oh well, we can do this the HARD way."

A stabbing pain radiated from my gut and I let out a scream. She shoved me back; i landed with a small crack. She sighed, as if disappointed, "I was so excited for this one to, you know? You really seemed to get into it this time. Oh well. We can still have some fun anyways!"

"It's hard to imagine..."

A scalpel appeared in her hoof, and warm, red liquids ran down my side. I did all I could, and screamed, until I had no voice.

"...but one day, you'll end up like me."

* * *

I woke with a start, my body sweaty and my mind racing. What had happened? It was all just a dream, right? But then I finally accepted the horrible truth. It was no dream, it was my life on the line. All I knew is that this is just going to get worse. As I stood, I felt a sharp pain on my side, and soon my face felt pain as well.

Looking in a mirror, I realized that there was a bruise on my cheek, as well as a large, purple one on my side. I let out a shuddering breath, covering it up with my shirt and going into my room, sitting down. I stared at the screen, completely fazed out. I had realized that night, something that would haunt me forever. Something that would never leave me.

I need to run as fast as I can. I need to escape. And this is only going to get worse.


	6. Symptoms

**NIGHTMARE FOUR**

* * *

The next day or so passed by quickly. My dreams were nothing more than the usual, and I paid them no attention.

It seemed that the haunting in my mind had stopped, that I was free. Was I going mad, or did Pinkie actually invade my mind? The possibilities are almost endless with magical ponies for Equestria, so I kept thinking on the factors.

Then, the bus stopped, arriving at school. I stood up, grunting quietly from my protesting side, which still had a painful bruise on it. I walked off the bus after the few people ahead of me, going about my business as usual. I couldn't keep my thoughts away from all the horrible ideas, and before long I bumped into someone. Looking up some, I saw it was Johnny.

He looked down, already probably mentally berating me, "Johnny, I don't have time for you right now." I tried to side-step him, but he merely shoved me back a bit, almost causing me to fall down the stairs.

I looked him over, frowning. Even if I wanted to beat his ass, I'm scrawny and no where near strong enough. Maybe if I had a weapon, but, still unlikely. I just rolled my eyes and said, "Johnny, come on, just give it up already i need to-"

I was cut off by a laugh. His voice rang in my ears, and it only infuriated me more. I kept a calm facade in order to not fuel the fire. He then said, "Where are you going, anyways?"

I sighed, "None of your damn business Johnny, now out of my fucking way." He chuckled at me, leaning down to 'my level' to annoy me, "Wow, a little brave today are we? Well, can you tell me what happened with those bruises, huh?"

I shook my head, "I was just my clumsy self and hurt myself, alright?" He grinned mockingly.

Its like he wanted someone to knock that grin off his face.

Talking once more, he said, "So you ended up hitting yourself in the eye? Damn, you are a clumsy bitch huh?" I almost let out a growl of impatience, then looked up defiantly, "No, I got hit when I was in a fight, alright?" He seemed slightly taken back, then said, "Who was it with?"

"Well it was P-" I immediately cut myself off, realizing I almost said 'Pinkie Pie'. I really needed to get more sleep, and did not want this jackass to have another reason to laugh at me, "-my brother."

He laughed, backing up some, "Wow, you're brother really taught you a lesson then. Good for him." Johnny and his lackeys walked off, joking about god knows what. I sulked to my locker, putting away my lunch and grabbing my science book. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was about fourth hour, the whole day being flooded with information i deemed worthless at the moment. The bell rang, and I quickly got up, gathering my pack and book, about to get to lunch. The teacher stopped me saying, "Excuse me, Sam, about your sleeping in class..."

I rolled my eyes, then said, "I already got it, okay? I know, it's wrong." I tried to leave once more, only for the teacher to say, "Young lady, get back here. Do you want a detention?" I stopped a moment, then shook my head, dashing out the door. That old hag can go fuck herself.

Within a minute, I had my lunch and was walking to the cafeteria. My jacket slipped on, and my pack was zipped and ready for going outside and the next class. As I was walking, I tripped, falling forward. My lunch splayed over the ground, and I quickly moved to pick it up. However, a foot found its way to my sandwich, squishing it. I picked it up, putting all the other items away. Looking around after standing, I saw Johnny walking away with a grin plastered on his smug face, then he turned around.

I made my way to the cafeteria, sitting down at a table. I unpacked my lunch and began eating, scowling as I opened the bag containing the sandwich. My lunch was relatively quiet, then my two friends sat down, "Hey Sam, what's going on?" said Alex. I responded with a small shrug. James was leaning back in his seat, smiling, "So, how're you then Alex?" asked James, which Alex responded with a nod, "Pretty good, Mrs. Soumer was a bit of a nagger today, but eh, most teachers are."

They continued talking, and I sat quietly thinking with my own thoughts. After finishing my lunch, I threw away the empty bags and walked towards the school doors, "I'm going out guys." my friends nodded in understanding, and I was gone before they started talking again.

My feet took my to a side of the school that's usually quiet. Running a hand through my hair, I yawned, leaning against the wall and slipping down to take a seat on the hard cement. I folded my arms over my knees, hiding my face in them.

"Hello." Said a happy, giggly voice.

I looked up, jumping slightly. Nothing was there. No one, no pony. I set my head back down, sighing. Then, I heard something like footsteps, except louder, and I distinctly remembered them from somewhere. I looked up again, quicker this time. Nothing. Not a soul.

Hesitantly, I laid my head back down. Then, something rounded the corner, a gust of cold air following it. I quickly shot to my feet, looking over to the corner of the school fearfully. There, a laughing Johnny stood, "Wow, I knew you were jumpy but damn!"

I let out a growl of annoyance, leaning back against the wall, "What the hell do you want..." He stepped closer, laughing slightly still, "Oh, nothing. I just felt like talking, and for the most part, you're full of shit." I looked over, actually curious what he meant by that.

"What do you mean?" He responded with a insufferable grin, "Well, you're brother didn't get in a fight with you, he barely even knew about the bruises. So, you really did fall on your face didn't you?" I ignored his comments, looking off. Then I was shoved off to the side, nearly falling.

"Come on, just tell me. I just wanna talk." He said, obviously sarcastic. I had no idea why he decided to pick a fight with me today, or why he would ever. But so help me, if he does...

Then, I fell over, a hard shove making my face hit the cement. I got on my knees, rubbing my cheek where it slammed into the ground; a little blood. Of course. I got up, walking up to him, "Johnny, you could really learn something from me. At least I don't go around fucking with other people, like your god damn mother."

He then stopped smiling, narrowing his eyes, "Shut your dirty mouth, bitch. You have no fucking idea who my mother is." It was a tender spot, and I loved hitting it. If it wasn't going to be a fight before, it was now. Combined with my short temper and his tendency to bite off more than he could chew, this was going to get ugly.

"You know, maybe you should be more like your mother, you both like fucking with people." i said with a smirk. Until a fist hit my stomach.

I almost fell over, grunting in pain, "Shut you mouth! Or I'll shut it for you!" Then, I balled my fists, and turned around, walking away, "Yeah, that's what I thought! Just walk away, pussy! You're nothing, you hear me? Nothing!"

He started laughing as he turned around, and I smiled widely, turning around and charging towards him.

Within a second or so, I had tackled him from behind onto the ground, his bare face and arms scraping slightly against the grain of the concrete. I could hear a cough, and then I gripped his hair and pulled his hair back, essentially making it hurt. I then punched his cheek, letting his head hit the concrete again, "Shut the FUCK UP! You don't know me! You NEVER knew me! But I know you, oh I know you well enough to want to fucking smack that grin RIGHT OFF YOUR FACE!"

I stood up, rage burning inside, making my actions feel amazingly powerful, "Get up. get the FUCK up." Johnny got on his knees and hands, barely having enough time to get ready for another blow to his stomach from my foot, sending him onto his back. I sat on his chest, my feet planted firmly on his arms.

I should have done this a long time ago.

I sent another fist to hit his face, his eyes looking slightly dazed, small drips of blood from the scrapes on his face. I gripped his cheek, pulling his face up painfully, "Do I need to break your jaw, huh? Do I?!" I pulled my arm back for another punch, but then something stopped me.

A voice. Someone calling out to me, "Sam...what're you doing!"

James. My arm started descending slowly, and I looked over to where the voice was heard. James was looking at the scene, wide eyed at what I had done. I blinked, looking down at Johnny. His face slightly bloodied with bruises. I moved my feet off his arms, seeing shoe marks on his arms and a purple tint to the areas there. Then, I looked at my hands, my knuckles smeared with slightly dark liquid.

I felt my anger falter, then break down as I scurried to get off the beaten boy. I pushed myself against a wall, a shuddering gasp leaving my lungs. James rushed over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Sam, Sam are you okay?" I didn't responds, only nodded slightly as I felt the rage be replaced with fear and anxiety. I looked around, seeing no one, I lightly pushed James away and started walking back towards the school, putting my hands in my hoodie.

Eventually, I found myself in the school bathroom, the sink on and my weight resting on my hands, which where gripping the sink tightly. I put my hands under the cool water, letting the dirt and smears of blood wash off my hands. I shook slightly, starting the scrub my hands, as I then grabbed a paper towel and put it under the water spray, getting it wet.

I raised the rag to my face, trying to cleanse myself of whatever blood or dirt that had accumulated on it. I tossed the paper towel away, yanking another free of the dispenser to dry my hands and face with. When I was finally done with this, I looked up at the mirror, staring at myself. Then, I saw something move in the reflection. I turned around, "Who's there?" I said into the empty bathroom.

There was no answer, just the running water, "I said who's there..?!" My anxiety kept building. Was I asleep? Did I pass out somewhere? Then, someone rushed into the bathroom. I jumped slightly, trying to scrambled away from them, but a hand tugged on my arm, pulling me back, "Sam!"

I swung a fist blindly, like a frightened animal in a corner. I felt it scrape against something soft, and finally looked to find James panting slightly, "Sam, just...calm down...who were you calling out to?"

I lost my words for a few moments, then said, "I...I saw something- or, someone, I think. In the mirror, the reflection I-" He shook his head, "Sam, there's no one in the bathroom."

I, again, failed my words before saying, "I saw someone James, I did, really-" He gripped my shoulders tightly, "Sam. No one came in here but me." I finally felt my body and mind starting to calm. I shook slightly, then sighed shakily, shrugging his hands off my shoulders, "I'm..fine...just...leave me alone right now."

He stood there a few moments, probably deciding what to do. I shot him a slight glare, and with a tinge of fear he backed up, walking away, "Alright, fine, I'll go. Talk to you later."

And like that, I stood alone. As I felt it should be.

* * *

Within ten minutes, I was in the principles office, barely thinking about my situation. More or less, my mind was blank, not even thinking at the moment. I had just done something that I wished to do for years, but now, after doing it, I don't feel any better. I feel lonelier, and even more distraught.

The door opened, and Mr. Harling walked in, sitting down in front of me, "I take it you know why you're here?" I nodded, looking up expressionless. He sighed, leaning on his desk, "Sam, I have no idea what provoked you to do that, but things like that are intolerable here, understand?" I nodded once more, staring blankly.

He gave an irritated look, saying, "Sam, I understand that you two have been at odds since you met, but you can't just beat someone on the sidewalk, let alone at all. And you can't just smile and nod. Talk." I rolled my eyes, finally gaining back some words, "...he deserved it."

Mr. Harling shook his head, "No, he didn't, Sam. Johnny is a, while somewhat obnoxious student, still peaceful from what I've seen-" I cut him off, saying, "Yes, from what you've seen. Not from what I've seen."

He held a finger up to stop me, and I complied, "Sam, don't try to make yourself the righteous here, harming other students, or people for that matter is wrong." I shook my head, saying, "Mr. Harling, with all due respect, I don't care. Just hand me whatever slip you want to hand me so I can go already."

Mr. Harling opened his mouth to speak, before closing it once more, taking out a slip and scribbling down words on them. He handed it to me after a minute or so, and I stuck it in my pocket as he said, "Get it signed by your mother and give it to me by tomorrow, understand?" I nodded, standing and opening the door before he said, "Would you like to apologize to Johnny?"

"No." I was out of the office within seconds, already walking to my next class. I found a small grin on my face after school, looking out the window of the bus.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Symptoms (cont)

**NIGHTMARE FOUR**

**(cont.)**

* * *

When I got home, I sighed, somewhat happy with my day. The beating of Johnny was a damper on it, but for the most part it had been a good one. The only REAL thing that bothered me was in the bathroom, and outside. What was I hearing? Just my own head playing tricks on me? I prayed for that, but I doubted greatly that was the answer I was looking for.

I walked over to my mom's room after tossing my coat and backpack into the closet. I knocked, and then swung the door open easily. My legs moved over to my mothers bed, and spotted a note. I looked at it, then picked it up hesitantly. For whatever reason, I felt a bit strange at the moment. Looking it over, my mom wrote:

'Hello Jake and Sam, sorry I'm not home right now. I had to go to the doctors for something that I had gotten earlier. I accidently cut myself on some glass, and there was some certain liquids in the glass so I got it checked out. If I'm not home by when you are, don't worry dears.

Love, mom'

The words were slightly hastily written, but I shrugged it off and set the slip from the principal onto the bedside table, she'd see it later. I strolled out of the room calmly, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a pack of crackers and in mere seconds found myself starting up my computer.

The normal run of the day went on, myself laughing and sighing, possible groaning in annoyance because of videos and comments on YouTube. It seemed normal, especially considering my situation. _I just beat up a kid at school, got a slip, and here I am sitting like nothing happened..._ I thought, smiling to myself slightly. It was easier than I thought to get out of shit like this. I pulled out a project I had been working on and started typing again, barely noticing the amount of time I put in.

My fingers flowed freely, typing away on the keyboard in the text document. The stupid project was for school, an essay, but I had to do it. No matter how angry I was about some stuff, I can keep myself under control so I simply kept working.

* * *

It had been about one or two hours when I heard the front door open. I walked out, expecting my mother to come in, maybe a bandage on her leg. But no. Instead, my mother came in with crutches and I felt somewhat distressed. What had happened, and how in the hell did she break glass against her leg?

Ignoring the complications of it, I quickly made my own way to her, helping my mother to her room and letting her slip down and fall into it. She grunted with pain, and I felt my compassion starting to take hold once more. She smiled, looking me over, "Jeez Sam, you look like you got in a fight." I felt myself grin inwardly, considering how right she was. I reached to pick up the slip, but I instead rested my hand on the stand. With an hour or so, I could have some more freedom before she bans me from using anything electronic.

I smiled, and she said, "Ugh, today's been horrible. Apparently my leg got a small infection because of the cut, but I'm sure it'll be fine, you know. Anyways, how was your day?" I did a small motion with my head, making it look like I was weighing the bad and good, before saying, "It was a day. That was mine." I laughed quietly at my horrible joke as my mother chuckled slightly. We both sat in silence, until she spoke up, "You know, I've heard you've been having bad dreams, trouble staying awake...anything you want to talk about?"

I shook my head. As much of a waste that I was, I wouldn't get someone else involved in it that fast. My mom simply stared at me, a somewhat angry look on her face. She knew how to crack me pretty easily, and it was annoying as all hell when she did. In a minute of our impromptu staring contest, I said, "Okay, yeah, fine. Yes, I have, but it's fine mom. They're just nightmares."

I was lying through my teeth, but I just couldn't bring myself to talk about them with her. She'd think I'm crazy and drop me in a loony house, which isn't going to happen. She opened her mouth to comment, but i said, "Mom, seriously, they're just nightmares, calm down."

She closed her mouth with an irritated sigh, then said, "Mhm, sure. Well, if you get the feeling they're not 'just nightmares' come and get me." I nodded quickly, then made my way out of her room and yawned. I needed more sleep, but i didn't want to deal with that thing inside my head.

I made my way over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking around. There was some sandwich meat, random shit in tinfoil or plastic containers, but i couldn't see much that I would even eat, I let my shoulders sag slightly, but I sat back up and closed the fridge, walking over to the garage door which was down a small hallway near the cabinet. I opened it and poked my head out, leaning forward almost comically. I saw a pack of soda sitting on a shelf, so I reached in and pulled out a cold can.

Walking back to my room after closing the door, the whole house was silent except for my mother's TV, something like video games downstairs, and the fizz of the soda cracking open with the tab. I sat in my computer chair, taking a generous sip from the can, then set it down and looked over the project I had been working on.

With a dejected sigh, I minimized it. While yes, school was an annoying necessity, I didn't want to work on it. I sat back in my chair, stretching my arms. If I took just a little nap, nothing could happen right? Right. It didn't change the fact I needed to wake up, so I put earphones in my ears and put a timer on my phone.

I laid my head down in my arms, my eyes slowly drifting closed.

* * *

I found myself sitting with my legs crossed. A weight was on my legs, so I looked and saw that the doll was laying atop my knees. I felt a pang of guilt, I'd treated it, or her, horribly. If she really was Rainbow Dash, a murdered one at that. Not to mention by her best friend.

I hesitantly placed a gentle hand on her, almost like she was a fragile child.

She then spoke up, "I...thanks..." I blinked, than asked, "What for?"

Rainbow twitched slightly, as if trying to move, "...just...i can hear you.." I almost asked what it was she meant, but then I understood that she meant my thoughts. I wasn't completely comfortable with it, but it's better than with Pinkie doing it. I looked up, seeing a sun. The details of my dream were amazing, a large open field, a few trees and a setting sun. I took a moment to look behind me, seeing another wide expanse of prairie.

I felt a very calm sensation over my mind at the moment, like I could just lay down, or play in the fields like a small child. It was a great feeling, and I all but knew what caused it. I looked down to spot the Rainbow Dash doll, but saw something else which made my eyes widen.

It was as if the doll had made itself more alive, it no longer had the ripped stitches, and instead it was whole and made together. It's eyes were like the show, a beautiful magenta iris shining at me. Her colorful hair was blown slightly by the breeze as I blinked, my mouth agape. It was Rainbow Dash, like the show. The fact that the pony was laying next to me, staring up at me made my mind go blank.

While she was still smaller and had one or two stitches where I presume she was cut, I didn't exactly think about it then. I hesitantly reached out to touch her mane, entranced by the sudden change. Then I woke up suddenly.

* * *

I sat up, not afraid but still gasping slightly. It felt like the air was depleted from my lungs for minutes. I surveyed my surroundings. Nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing that perplexed me was the dream. Was it more like what happened with Pinkie, or was it just a good dream? I had no answers and meagerly laid back down.

The TV kept playing and I watched, waiting for myself to get tired enough to sleep. I was fairly exhausted at this point, and just wanted more sleep. I wouldn't care for school right now, I needed sleep more than anything. It kept playing, interesting me. However, the episodes were at least an hour long, so I tried to stop watching and laid on my side, closing my eyes.

Sleep creeped up on me like a snake, and I welcomed it's embrace. Even if it was just a good dream, I had to see it again, I just had to.

* * *

I opened my eyes, now in my room. I almost questioned if I was awake, then I noticed the doll next to me. It looked grayer, more beaten. I asked then, "What happened?" The standard crackling noise happened before she said clearly, "I don't want to talk about it."

I laid back in my bed and held the doll close, huddling my knees, "So...about that other dream..." She responded quickly saying, "Huh? Oh, that. It was nothing, just your head playing tricks with you. Maybe Pinkie." I would have asked what she meant, but it was obvious that she was telling the truth. Even though she wasn't the element of honesty, she was still one of the more loyal ponies that I knew of.

She seemed to pick up on what I was saying, "Please, don't talk about my friends. I don't want to think about them..." I decided to stop thinking, talking, whatever. It was a sensitive subject and I didn't want to make her angrier or sadder than she needed to be.

I hesitantly hugged her, saying, "I'm sorry for what you've lost...Rainbow.." She seemed to almost choke out, "Don't. I don't need sympathy, please. I've cried enough tears." I was trying to be nice, but I suppose it was best to do what she said rather than what I thought was right. She was the more experience obviously.

I set her back down, trying to be gentle so I didn't rip any stitches. Only god knows what pain she's been put through. I sat up, cracking my neck, deciding to go on a walk instead of sitting here for however long. I looked over, asking, "How long should we be waiting here before either she comes along or I wake up?" Rainbow said, with another crackling noise, "I have no idea."

I walked over to the door, trying to open it, only for the door to stay locked and shut. The knob wouldn't even turn. I hit the door with the bottom of my fist, sighing in slight annoyance. I walked to the bay window in my room, pushing a shutter up so i could see. Outside, it was like my neighborhood, just darker. Like the moon was much smaller, so it was almost pitch black.

I closed the shutters and walked over to my computer. It seemed like an empty shell, just a cheap make-up of it. I snorted lightly, almost amused. Then I heard a screech. I looked back, finding myself on a dirt road, I blinked, looking around once more, "Dash?!" Only the beeping of a car horn answered me, and I saw bright white headlights before I was hit in my chest, and I grunted loudly, before I slipped away.

* * *

I sat up, sweating as I rubbed my forehead. A small bruise. _From what?_ I wondered, and then I quickly hopped out of bed, seeing the time was 5:30, around the time I should wake up. I slapped clothes on and, without thinking, got my pack together, swearing under my breath.

I needed more sleep, but I already woke up, so no time to wait. The day was going to be long, and for some reason, it felt...tainted.

* * *

**END NIGHTMARE FOUR**


	8. For Whom the Bell Tolls

**NIGHTMARE FIVE**

* * *

The door to my house swung open as I walked out with a heavy sigh, knowing that I would detest everything that would happen today. The clouds overhead brought on a dreary feeling as I walked down the street, my head filled with so many thoughts. The main one being how to get on with my life.

Every night I have nightmares about horrible deaths and ponies, and during the day it seems like it's starting to bleed into my life. _What's happening to my mind?_ I thought. Was I going insane? Was it Pinkie that did something to me? Or was it just me being my paranoid self?

I was almost certain that the latter choice was out for the count. The first two, however...they were still up for debate. I looked up to search for the sun, but it hid itself from me. I shook my head slightly, then kept walking.

My destination was just another mile, so I had time to think to myself. That's when my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket, curious. It was James.

The incident at the school replayed in my head and I nearly didn't answer, fearing his wrath. However, I pressed the answer button and put it to my hear, continuing my walk. His voice came through, "Hey, Sam, how's it going?"

He sounded strange, like there was something wrong with him. I couldn't put my finger on it, so I simply put the thought away for later. I smiled and replied with, "Oh, it's fine. Ya know, just the usual." However, he didn't say anything afterwords. It was another minute before I asked, "Hello?"

His voice came back, the same strange quality to them, "Oh, sorry, sorry, I'm driving is all..." I blinked, why was he driving right now? Though, the question was already answered. School was today, so I wasn't too surprised that he might want to drive to school today, "Driving to school, huh?"

James let out a slight chuckle before saying, "Nah, I wasn't feeling to good last night...I woke up from this...nightmare and puked my guts out."

It didn't surprise me too much that he puked from the nightmare, James wasn't much of a strong gutted person, he'd puke if he saw too much blood. Tentatively asked, "How bad was it?"

There was a heavy sigh from the other end before he responded with, "I don't want to think about it...let alone talk about it. I don't remember a lot anyways, just...something pink. I think you were in it too."

I almost screamed at him to come to my house, but I refrained myself. I couldn't seem like a maniac, but if what I had thought was right...then he was in serious danger. I then asked him, "Just one thing, what happened to me in the nightmare?" I waited a few moments on him, it was as if he was thinking about telling me.

"Well, the thing I remember at the most is...well, you were in some...dirt road. There was a car and-" I cleared my throat to stop him, telling him that was all I needed. If Pinkie could somehow link us through our dreams, that means she could attack him too.

Immediately, I feared the worst, "Listen, do you think you can stay at my house today?" He took a moment, then answered, "I guess, yeah. What time after school?"

I shook my head as if he could see it and said back, "No, like, now. I'm not feeling great either." I said more than asked, "Uh...I dunno, Sam. Do you really want me to?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped. What i was going to say now could change a lot of things, but what could I tell him? That I was being attacked by a cartoon pony in my dreams, which was going to kill me? He'd never speak to me again, and James would probably get me in a loony bin. Not to mention this could be what Pinkie wanted.

_Or maybe Pinkie's not even real, and I'm just insane!_ I mentally beat myself, then ran a hand through my hair to calm myself. The silence obviously made James impatient so he said, "Well, I'm gonna go now, there's a long tunnel coming up, see you after schoo-"

And like that, I lost my chance. I knew the tunnel he was going through, it'd take at least 20 minutes for him to get through. I decided to go mind my own business and went to school, my head still filled with possibilities and ideas.

* * *

It was the last hour of the day, and I stared out the window of the classroom, already done with the homework she was going to assign. It was simple, and it took only a couple minutes.

The sun was slightly past the middle of the sky, showing the rough time. I sighed, knowing that James must have gone home because he felt ill, more maybe he did come to school, and was just avoiding me. I hoped the first choice, though it wasn't good.

Then, i heard a noise.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I felt my body try to move, but I held it steady. It was probably someone tapping their desk with a pencil or something. I turned to look back at the class, and of course, everything was as it should be. However, while there were kids tapping their pencils as I assumed, the noise...it was closer.

I stole myself and looked out the window, and I would swear as true as the sun would come up tomorrow, I saw something. Something pink. My horror grew as I attempted to seem like nothing was wrong, but noises haunted my mind, and I kept trying to avoid it. I tried not to listen, but it was so loud, so...fucking...annoying.

Before long, the bell rang. I got up and ran out the door, like some of the more rambunctious students, and let out a exhale, extremely happy to not be stuck in a desk any longer. I walked quickly to my locker, fidgeting whenever anyone touched me, and the sound of my shoes hitting the tiled floor filled my ears with impossible loudness.

_Everything is so damn loud, I can't concentrate!_ My hand fidgeted and shook as I entered in my comm, leaning against the locker next to me and grabbing my things. I couldn't concentrate, I could barely do anything. It was so damn loud, and I felt as if everything was crashing down into me.

After grabbing my bag and the necessary supplies to do the homework, I simply walked to the bus, but my eyes darted from side to side, and I couldn't bear what was going on much longer. Every sound, every movement I made was amplified in my mind, not even my ears.

I tried to walk normally, my stride a bit off kilter. _Make it stop, please, somep- someone make it stop..._ I began hyperventilating slightly and saw that my bus was right in front of me, _That was quick.._ I thought, then stepped onto it sitting in a seat.

I looked up slowly, my position in the seat awkward. The bus was empty, the engine off. No one was here. Then, I felt a looming presence behind me, and got up as calmly as my terrified mind and body could. The sound was drifting away, at least, the loudness of it.

I started walking, knowing that this was no longer my school. Though, I had to wonder now that I wasn't so distracted, was the noise a factor of Pinkie trying to manipulate me, maybe so I didn't notice that it all changed? I didn't know, and I probably never would.

I walked into the school, then, heard absolutely nothing. The only sound was my breathing, and the footsteps. My footsteps, I hoped. I slowly made my way into the cafeteria. Since this was a dream, maybe I could find something to drink? As ridiculous as it sounded, I was thirsty in the dream so no harm drinking in the dream.

I walked into the large, open, yet eerily empty room. I walked over to the small, compact refrigerator where drinks are held and saw that the lock was open. Actually, there was no padlock on the thing. I opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. While it was still ridiculous in my mind, I knew for a fact that I was thirsty, so I nearly downed the drink in one go.

I then made my way into the hallways, and tried to look for where the occasional giggle or hoof step came from. Then, as I neared the end of my water, my face twisted up at it's taste. _This isn't water, it's..._ I looked down to see a deep red colored drink in place of my water, still in the bottle. I nearly puked, and spewed the "water" out of my mouth, tossing the bottle to the floor. The tile was painted red with the blood.

I began walking, the discarded drink behind me. I moved almost numbly up the steps, trying to spit out the remains of the red liquids. Then I heard a gasp. I looked up slowly, afraid of what I might find. I saw someone.

A young, small child stood in front of my, eyes wide, staring at the mess behind me and back at my mouth and hands. I tried to speak, but i felt my throat dried out and it was impossible. I looked back to where she was looking. On the floor laid...me.

My chest and stomach ripped open with deadly precision, eyes wide with horror and staring into nothing, my arms twisted at impossible angles and torn up through the flesh and bone. My mouth hang limply, blood no longer leaking out of her- my arms and chest. I than realized what I just thought. _Her? Wait...I said somepony almost before...and-_ With horror, I looked down to where I expected feet. Yet, pink hooves stood there, looking like they were always there. I screamed in horror, trying to jump back and scrape off the illusion. It was so real, I felt the bones, the muscles, the fur. I felt a tear or two fall from my face, then looked back up to the child.

I then realized who it was. She was me. Her eyes stared in horror at me and the body behind me. I slowly extended a shaky hoof, and she backed away quickly, horrified with me. I finally opened my mouth, saying a simple word, "Run."

The girl turned and ran, and I looked down at myself, seeing the horror. What had happened? What was happening?! What did Pinkie do?! I felt myself snarl slightly, anger building quickly. I looked up, then saw the Pinkie right in front of me. I almost moved, but then felt my arms pinned to the tiled floor. I looked at the blood smeared all over my clothes, rips in it everywhere.

"You are kinda smart ya know Sam? Oh well. It's a shame that you don't have your doll this time...I guess I can do whatever I want with you. Looks like your MY doll now!" She said with an excited tone of voice. I shrieked, then got up and ran. However, I found myself tripping onto the stairs and pain surged to my head. I sat up, and stood on my shaky feet. Blood dribbled down from my forehead, showing how injured I was.

"Come back here, little Sam. You know that it's pointless to run, and as much as I love a good game, I'm a little tired today so..."

Before she could finish, I was sprinting down the hallway towards an exit, but I didn't find one. Instead, I found myself falling. The floor was gone, and I fell into a pool of...something. It was red, and I pushed my way up and tried to get out, but I couldn't. There was something firm and cold on top of where I was. I kept pushing, pulling, anything. Eventually, I gasped out and felt my lungs begin to ache.

I banged against the floor tiles, trying not to scream in horror of the situation. I gasped again, my lungs starting to burn with need. Then a cough, and I tried as hard as I could not to inhale. I failed.

The red gore flowed into my mouth as I tried to breath, and I tried to spit it out, but it had already flooded into my body, my lungs, my stomach, everywhere it could go. I cried out, searching for anything, anything! But nothing came, and I coughed and choked, slowly my vision being encroached by darkness.

Then, I heaved, throwing up the contents of my stomach into the abyss. I kept swimming up as best as I could, but my arms went almost slack, the oxygen needed was gone a while ago. I coughed and sputtered, still un-wittingly taking in more and more of the red, thick liquid into my lungs. I then felt myself sputter a few more times, still clinging to life. Then my vision began it's fade to darkness.

The last thing I heard was a loud laugh, one of triumph.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I sat up, gasping in air, and realized that the teacher was standing in front of me. He gave off an air of disapproval. The whole class was gone, and I felt beads of sweat fall from my forehead. I then opened my mouth to speak, my voice hoarse.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Digney, I didn't mean to-" He shook his head and said a measly, "I'll deal with you tomorrow, go get your stuff. Go home."

* * *

I was in a good mood to be alive even and was walking home. My eyes still scanned the environment for any sign of...her. I tried to understand what happened, why wasn't Dash there? Did she...fail? Or maybe she left..._Honestly, I wouldn't blame her, I've failed so far anyways..._ As much as it stung, I knew it to be true.

I walked into the house, my hair a mess and my backpack finally finding its way into the closet near the door. I kicked my shoes off without even saying hello, then sat myself down. Not in my chair, on my bed. I stared at the floor, trying to control my breathing. I finally found myself in control, and got on my computer, my shaky form slowly calming down.

Whatever happened, Rainbow Dash wasn't even present. Come to think of it, she wasn't there the first time either. She was there, but she only actually saved me once. The other times...she simply laid there. Watching. As much as I didn't want to think it...

Could I trust her?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. For Whom the Bell Tolls (cont)

**NIGHTMARE FIVE**

**(cont)**

* * *

It was 11:00, and I was sitting in my chair, I stared at the site of Youtube blankly, not even paying attention. I sighed shakily, looking at the phone for the thousandth time. He still hadn't responded, and I was worried. James could take care of himself, more so than I, but...he was still a great friend. I couldn't bear losing him.

I sighed, then realized I'd been sitting here for hours as I looked at the clock. Since about 9:20, or around there, I'd been here and trying not to freak out. What would I do, or what could I do? The TV was off, and had been since I got home. I then sighed and shut my computer down, there was no use anyways.

I walked to my bed and slowly laid down, not afraid of what was to come, but just tired and weary. I had been murdered brutally several times, and I was tired. I didn't want to die anymore. As soon as my eyes shut, I felt myself sigh in relief, happy to be in bed. However, as I sighed, I could have sworn that it was a different pitch. Lighter, more...bubbly. I almost opened my eyes and got up, but...I was so tired.

So...tired.

* * *

I blinked awake, but I was still absolutely exhausted. It seemed both emotionally and mentally. I yawned, then sat up and stretched. Then, however, I realized that this was not my bed. Or my room. The small cot I was on resembled my bed, but it wasn't it. I sat up, quickly looking around my surroundings.

The walls were...blank. It was like the room that Pinkie took me into. I gulped, then saw a small television. Then, a cold drift next to me. I looked over, slightly hesitating, Pinkie was sitting next to me, smiling at me with her impossibly wide grin. I jumped back, falling onto the hard, stone feeling floor, and she giggled at me before saying, "Oh silly filly, calm down! I don't wanna play with you tonight, I'm tired." She yawned, stretching her limbs. I, again, felt it register the cuteness, but i shrugged it off.

She smiled at me, her eyes staring into mine. For whatever reason I...didn't feel as threatened. It was probably a trick, and I knew I couldn't trust her. She sighed, then said happily, "Oh, no. You can't trust _me_, but you can trust the supposed element of Loyalty? Wow, rude." She then attempted to look offended, then burst into laughter

I then raised an eyebrow and said, "I know what she is...she...she is trustworthy! I know it!" My own mind knew that I was lying, and so did Pinkie consequently. She rolled her eyes dramatically, and said, "Oh, whatever, if you really wanna me and yourself, Sam."

I sat awkwardly and nervously on the floor, staring at her, waiting for her movements. Pinkie simply watched me with a smile on her muzzle. Her large eyes studied me from the small distance, and I knew she was waiting for me to either run or calmly talk. Or possibly it was her influence on my own mind that caused me to think that.

Thinking to myself, I slowly stood and walked closer to her. She happily scooted over, waiting for me. I didn't know how to react, but it wasn't good that she was being friendly. It meant she planned something. Then, the TV flicked on, showing a news channel. "So, you want to watch some TV? You're gonna be here till I say you can leave, anyways."

I gulped, and slowly sat down as far as I could from her, then nodded, "Y-yeah, sure, okay. But-" She then finished my sentence, "-would you wake up? Well...would you really want to find out?" I shook my head, and she giggled, and the TV showed a news story, just today. However, there was no noise, simply a video.

It seemed as if it was filmed by a aspiring photographer. The camera panned slowly, if not shakily, and moved into a tunnel. Inside the tunnel, smoke was visible, two cars crashed in the middle of the road.

The semi-truck was dented in the front, the chain linking it to the back broken, proven by the fact that it was tilted to the side and twisted sideways. I watched, doing double takes to Pinkie to make sure she made no advances, friendly or otherwise. The scene kept panning inward, until I saw a red car. It was a small, compact Sedan. I felt my breath leave my lungs, and I looked over at Pinkie. She simply kept watching, then turned to me with a smile, "Keep watching, silly!"

I looked back over, watching intensely. The shot kept zooming in, then showed him. James, his body mangled, laid in the car. His blood spilled out of his body, face and arms twisted and contorted. I shook, than gripped the cot as tightly as I could. I felt a tear or two fall down my face as I turned to Pinkie both anger and sadness contorting my face, "No, he isn't...y-you're lying!"

She looked surprised and responded with, "No, I didn't do anything, this is on the TV. You really are a silly little girl aren't ya?"

I slowly looked back up at the TV, and the image had changed. It was like a movie showing him talking on a cell phone, "Oh, sorry, I was just driving is all."

His eyes had bags under them, and he looked both exhausted and scared. Whatever had happened, he was terrified. I kept watching, intent on seeing what happened, oblivious and not caring to Pinkie's possible influence.

He kept talking, yawning every now and then away from the phone, as if he wanted to act awake. It was strange, but I shrugged it off. Every once in a while the car would jerk slightly from his grip and himself falling slightly asleep.

"Well, I'm gonna go now, there's a long tunnel coming up, see you after school." He sighed, and closed the call. He stared at it for a few moments, then set the phone down, his eyes heavy. James stared forward, it seemed like he was fighting to stay awake, but it also seemed that something was trying to make him sleep. Finally, his eyes closed for just a moment, head on the steering wheel.

There was a loud beep, tires churning against the pavement, a scream, and then the sound of bending and breaking metal from the black picture.

I sputtered, trying to find my words. None came, and I felt a few more tears fall from my face. Pinkie turned to me with a normal face on, acting completely harmless.

I stared at her in disbelief, and asked, "W-why...what is the p-point of showing me LIES?!"

She got a bit closer, leaning above me and I felt myself try to shrink away as she said, "Because, I need to show you the truth."

* * *

I sat up with a start, feeling my heart race and my pillow stained with tears. Without hesitation, I jumped up and turned the TV on, and stared with hope. The newscast started.

"News today, a car crash was resolved yesterday around 7:15 AM when a semi truck had collided with a small, compact Sedan. Police officers say that, on the scene, there was found little evidence of substance abuse of either drivers. The two drivers were Tony Harbor, a simple working man at the age of 37, and James Carda. It is believed that Tony Harbor was harmed and had a burn or two due to the small gas leak and fire from his truck, but will live. However, it is said by police officials that James Carda had died, due to his injuries and burns. It is not yet known if there was a motive or if this was simply an act of bad luck or something else. This is Channel 7 news-"

I cut the newscaster off, shutting the television off.

I sat back in my chair, staring at the screen. I didn't know what to do anymore. All I knew was, _it was my fault...if he hadn't been there and been helping...he would still he here. James would...he would still be with us. I blinked away tears, looking up to the sky, and felt myself begin to shake with sobs. No, he can't be dead. He's still somewhere, he has to be. James can't be dead, he was the only person who understood._

The only person that I could trust right now with this. He can't be gone, he just can't be. I continued to deny that he was gone, but in my mind I knew that he was still laying there, dead eyes and burnt skin. If only I'd have left him out of this, just left everyone out of this, it might not have happened. I didn't do anything but stare at the ceiling and sob until I couldn't any longer. I looked back down, wiping my tears away.

Then, I looked over to my computer. My eyes drifted across my room, then I looked down at my hands. _What had I done with my life?_ I felt my eyes begin to water up again. Throughout my life, I'd been acting like nothing was wrong, and even when something was wrong, I didn't acknowledge it. Now I can't run away. I can't lie about this.

_Then again, that's all I do is lie._ My thoughts continued to beat me into the dirt and I continued to sob into nothing. Everything I've ever done, did it really matter? I mean...how many times has someone who sits at their computer all day, does nothing, and is too damn scared they can't even sleep?!

I felt anger and sadness boil and rage together in unison, and I banged my fists on my desk. I didn't want this anymore, I couldn't take it. _What else can I do?_ I asked myself, staring at the door. I could run away, just...go die in a hole somewhere. Then maybe no one would get hurt again. I then let my eyes drift over to the knife that sat on my bed stand.

_Maybe it's for the better._ I thought, feeling my emotions begin to overwhelm myself. _If I did...would they really miss me?_ I then blinked, and smacked myself, seeing the ideas build, _No, I can't do that! I can't take myself away because it's...hopeless._ I set my head on my desk, slowly but surely crying myself to a silent sleep. And somewhere, in my mind, I knew that Pinkie was laughing.

* * *

I stood at the bus stop, my face emotionless. The cold air of October swept across me, and I looked up to see the bus arrive. I walked up the steps and sat in my seat, my backpack falling off my shoulder onto the seat. I looked out the window, watching my house go away.

Half way through the bus ride, I saw the tunnel again. I felt tears build on the brim of my eyes, but I blinked them away. Now was not a time for crying. I was done crying.

* * *

The day passed slowly, my contemplation on the events leading to now making me fear what was to come. Within a few hours, I found myself walking out of the same classroom as the day before, day in and day out I did this. I felt it was time for a change, but...what could I do. I'm just some girl.

I got my stuff together, then walked to the bus like always. I found a seat and leaned against the window, peering out the cold glass.

I couldn't do this anymore. I needed to find a way to end it. I had no one to trust to myself now, Rainbow Dash was in question, she could just be a figment of Pinkamina or myself. Pinkie is off the table, and me...I don't know anymore.

But I still knew something. One thing that would not change this time.

Tonight, I will make my steps to end this. I won't let that bitch take me any farther then I've gone. She's driven me off the edge on full throttle, and if I'm going to fall she's coming with me. I don't care what it takes.

It's going to end _tonight_.

**END NIGHTMARE FIVE**


	10. Endgame (Part One)

**ENDGAME**

(Part One)

* * *

I was sitting at my desk, listening to the video play. I didn't know what I could do any longer, but I would stop her. This was the last stand of my not-so brave fight. Every time I fought against her, even mentally, she broke me more and more. For the most part, I would probably never be the same again, especially after tonight. I could feel it in my bones.

Even if it was already 7:00, I wasn't hungry. I didn't know why, maybe it was because I didn't want anything, or maybe Pinkie did something. Of course, there was always the factor that I'm just too distracted, and I might be insane. In any case, I can't run anymore, it only causes pain. For everyone around me, too.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, then sighed as I looked at the source of the knocking. It was hopefully my mother, and not some cruel trick. Then again, I should probably stop blaming everything on Pinkie, it doesn't help my case for sanity. I unlocked the door and swung it open, my mother standing before me.

She sighed, then asked, "Sam, listen I...know that it's a sensitive subject, but...I just want you to know, James' funeral is next week. If you want to go I can let you get off school for the day and-"

I didn't mean to, but my eyes narrowed at his mention, and I cut her off saying, "Mom, I'll go if I want to. Just leave me alone right now, I need to think."

She stared at me in disbelief, then said, "Sam, listen to me okay? I'm worried that something's wrong and you've locked yourself up in your room literally now. I've heard you moving about in your sleep and almost screaming. Please, tell me what's wrong I just want to help-!"

I felt my blood boil, and my heart ache as I responded, "I don't need your help, mother. This is something I have to do on my own, _okay?_" I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore, and I reasoned that the only way is to...do that.

She hung her head for a moment before looking back up, seeming distraught, "I just want to know what's wrong, Sam. Please, please let me help you. I'll do anything, I just...I don't like seeing you so unhappy and emotionless all the time."

I opened my mouth to speak, then closed it. What could I say, she was telling the truth. I simply looked to the right of myself, then stared back at her with the most blank face I could muster at the moment, "You can't help me. This is my problem. I'm sorry, but that's the truth."

She nodded, obviously worried and sad that she couldn't help her daughter. I hugged her close, feeling her lean her head on my shoulder, "Don't worry mom, I'll be okay. I have a feeling, after tonight, it'll all be solved, okay?"

She slowly let go of me, nodded, and left me. I closed my door. Alone again, I sat down at my computer. I waited, though. I wasn't sure what to do, really, as considering that Pinkie was in my head, this could be it. It could be the last time I fall asleep, and for good. For all I knew, it was for the better.

Before very long, it was 10:30. I felt that my eyelids where heavy with sleep. I slowly reached, turning my computer off. I slowly moved over to my bed, resting my hands on it. _If she wanted me to sleep, I'll do it. But I won't fail this time.._ I then laid myself down on the bed, yawning. As my eyes closed, I felt myself shiver in one, final, regretting fear.

_I don't want to die._

* * *

I sat up in my bed, sitting straight up. I was in my room, but...it was mostly empty. I stood, walking to the door and opening it. There was a trail of blood leading up to my brothers room, I chose to ignore it. I made my way to the kitchen, staring at the knife drawer. If she wanted to fight me...she would have left them.

I pulled it open, revealing an array of kitchen knives. I, however, spotted a larger one in the back. Reaching carefully, I gripped a hunting-like knife. If I had to, I would...do whatever it takes. Just to get her to go away.

I walked to the front door, however, I found that I was walking down some hallway. Then I realized something. It was foggy. And too quiet. Then, I heard a quiet voice. It had a static-like property to it, but I could hear it. She said, "Sam...over...here!"

I looked towards the sound, then ran towards it. I knew that I didn't know if I could trust her, but I needed to do something.

I eventually found the doll of Rainbow Dash, laying strewn on the floor that she was on a few days ago. I leaned down, picking it up and sighing as she said, "I...wanted to talk but she...trapped..."

I nodded, not exactly listening. I turned around and began to run backwards towards the house. However, the hallways stretched as I walked. It was probably a bad idea to go in here...

Before I could regret my decision fully, a giggled echoed in the hallway. I couldn't tell from which direction, but it was from Pinkie for sure. I looked to Dash as I heard the crackling noise, "We need...talk...soon! Tonight..."

I nearly shrugged her words off, then began walking, Dash in one hand and the hunting knife in the other.

It didn't take longer than a few minutes before I realized that blood was starting to appear on the walls. Dash kept talking, asking me to stop and think, but I simply let her words go. I couldn't trust her any longer, not after what happened. Then, there was a loud clang of metal. Looking behind me and gripping my head from a slight headache, I saw that the hallway had closed behind me. I gulped, then walked forward again, knowing there was no turning back.

It kept on stretching, showing more and more of a sinister side. The walls twisted and showed horrid works of what Pinkie might call "art". some of them were distorted and ripped bodies of me, and others were James, my brother, mother...even a few teachers. The further I went, the more disgusted I became.

As I began to reach a door, I realized that a few of the bodies were even ponies from the show, mostly being Pinkie herself, which I kept an eye on, Dash, Twilight and Applejack. It made me even more horrified to know that she possibly wrought the horrid pain of death on these bodies. Then, when I opened the door, I heard hoof steps behind me. Looking back, also preparing to run, I saw a pony...I couldn't make much out, but all I knew is they were taller, also glowing white orbs shined in the dark.

I blinked, then asked, "Who are you? Are you just another trick?"

The strange pony stood there, then lowered their head. I heard a sigh, then they turned and walked away. I watched after them, but I knew I shouldn't follow. Whoever he or she was, they either didn't know what was going on, or knew what was going to happen to me. I just decided I didn't want to know.

However, as I looked down, I saw something. It was a small scroll-type letter, rolled up with three red seals on the front. I bent down and picked it up warily. Then, I heard more hoof steps, these ones slower, and all the more terrifying. I stuck the paper in my pocket, seeing its small size, and turned past the door and closed it.

However, the handle grew hot in my hand, so I let go as soon as the resolving _ker-chunk_ noise notified me about it being closed. Looking back up, I saw that I was back in my house. The door I had opened, judging from it's position, was my bedroom door. A light, white fog covered the area around me, and it was hard to see after about 10 feet.

My steps echoed as I made my way to the couch. I sat down, then held the doll in front of me, "What is going on. Tell me, what do I need to do." Dash was silent for a moment, before saying, "You weren't listening. Why? I was just trying to help you."

"That doesn't answer my question." I retorted, knowing that she knew what I thought about her. She sighed, then said, "You don't...attack. She wants that...run. Get to... bed."

I then said, irritably, "Dash, my room is a hallway of horrors. Pinkie is coming as we speak more than likely. I need answers. Why do I go to bed, all she does is make my life hell, she can't hurt me. Right?"

Dash then responded with, "No...she...can. She'll...erase. Take over..."

Then, I was no longer afraid of dying. I was afraid of loosing myself. I then saw why she was doing all these things. It was to make me alone, weak. Make me more like her. I blinked, then nearly started going off the handle, but breathed out shakily as I asked, "Is there...anything I can do?"

Dash was silent.

I jumped to the side, barely escaping the knife that plunged into the couch. I sat up, staring at Pinkie. She sighed, than said, "Oh poo, she spoiled the surprised!"

I had a few options. Fighting Pinkie now would be one, but, it probably would be better to get my question answered before I do so. I flicked my eyes between the front door and Pinkie. She stared intently at me. It seemed that she no longer had control over the environment, but she could be wherever she wanted.

Then, I broke into a run, moving around the small wall dividing the kitchen and the living room to round about Pinkie. She was in front of the exit to the kitchen, so before she could even say anything, I raised my foot and kicked her back. She seemed to fall backwards, if only for a moment. I ran to the front door and she sat up, rubbing her cheek, "Oh, you're gonna regret that Sammy..."

I sprinted out the door, moving down the steps and into my street. Whatever happened, this might be the final shot I have. I walked down the street, wasting no time and making sure to survey my surroundings with every step. Dash spoke up, "Listen to me...please...!"

I lifted the doll to my ear, and said, "Answer my question, please. I'm probably just as scared as you are."

Then she responded with, "No! No you aren't, you don't understand!" I blinked at her coherency, then said, "Fine, I'm listening." She sounded sincere.

"You need to...escape this time or...she wins...Pinkie will...burn you...run." I blinked at her words, then said, "Say that in one phrase that I can understand why."

"You know in games you...have lives? This is...last one. If you want to get out alive...run for your life." I then started walking faster, hearing the panic in her words. Looking behind me, the fog hid most of the world, so I saw almost nothing. The street and buildings I could see were condos, showing that I was in my neighborhood.

I shivered, then began to jog towards the exit of the neighborhood, knowing the worst was to come soon. I didn't know what was going to happen to me and Dash, but I hoped with whatever I had left, that we would make it through this...I think she's suffered enough with me.

As I moved to the end of the street, I heard the familiar sound of a car. I turned to see a compact, red Sedan driving speedily towards me. In the drivers seat sat a familiar face, "James..." I said, then realized it was heading straight for me. I dived to the side, narrowly avoiding my demise.

The car swerved, then stopped. He got out of the car and walked towards me, a piece of glass in his hand and embedded into the flesh, "You did this to me!" He screamed.

I knew that he was referring to me, and I knew for a fact it was a lie. I backed up, hitting the trunk of a tree. He kept walking forward, anger in what was left of his eyes, "You made me die. You did it, it's all your damn fault! If you hadn't been so fucking reckless with your idiot self I'd still be here!"

His words stung, but I knew they were fabricated. Instead of running, when he closed in, I held his glass-filled arm with my hand, my other hand between us. I exhaled shakily, then said, "I know...I'm sorry."

His mouth hanged open, and I gently pushed him back. The hunting knife was buried in the middle of his chest. He fell back, choking on something. I felt a tear or two fall to the ground, when I saw that his body merely turned to ash. I bent down, and saw something glinting in the light of this place. I grabbed a small key, and my knife back.

I stuck the key in my pocket, and then began walking again. My eyes were watery, both of them slightly bloodshot. Wherever Pinkie was, she would pay. I would make her rue the day that she took the lives of however many people and ponies alike. I wanted revenge.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Endgame (Part Two)

**ENDGAME**

(Part Two)

* * *

I kept myself to the sidewalk, clenching and letting go of the knife at random intervals. I was so angry, sad and lonely at the same time, I just wanted to cry. But I knew that I had to show as little weakness to whatever Pinkie was, even if she was my own head.

However, I'd been telling myself the same words over and over, trying to keep my mind away from the strange and horrifying surroundings.

The sky was black as the darkest midnight, the fog following suite. Though a moon was visible, it's faint glow did not permeate the dark, lonely night. The road seemed to be gone, the whole world splitting off after a few meters on the concrete. Every once in a while, I'd hear a scream of terror. It may have been someone I knew, I didn't want to think about it, but even if the voice was unfamiliar, it was familiar at the same time.

Perhaps Pinkie was effecting me in more ways then one?

The streets- what was left of them -sometimes had red blotches appear, trying to take form but ultimately disappearing, they seemed like paint but with an outline, but at the same time it looked like rust. Looking around at the trees, I saw that they had been dead for a long time, covered in layers off moss and sometimes I spotted blood. Whenever a rusty splotched appeared on the sidewalk, I had to step around it. Touching it in any way, even with my shoe, it burned. I felt a white hot pain course through my head, and it was hard to do it more than once.

Every now and then, a body hung from the treetops, but this was the strangest part. The bodies, when i blinked, would flicker between a human that i knew and a pony that I presumed Pinkie knew. From all of this observation, it seemed that Pinkie was finally making her final push to do...whatever it was.

However, Dash trying to converse with me over and over was giving me enough information on the matter. It was no longer a matter of trust, it was a matter of time. If I could be so-called-corrupted, could she be corruptible? It didn't seem to matter much anymore, all I wanted was for this to _stop_.

Before long, I realized the splotches of rust started appearing around, but no longer fading away. I felt my head begin to ache, and I walked faster. I needed to get to wherever this rode led. Then my mind fell to the letter that i was carrying. I reached into my jacket, hoping I didn't lose it. No, thankfully, I pulled out the same small rolled up scroll with three red seals on it.

Then, my head burned with tremendous pain. I quickly put the letter away to the best of my ability and looked down as I hopped forward. Behind me, the rust had taken up most of the street and sidewalk. I then felt the ever-growing choking feeling, as if I was being bled out. I knew these were just tricks. They had to be, right?

I began jogging towards the end of the road, seeing some familiar things in the distance. _The school_! I nearly exclaimed. As much as it was possible a death sentence, I needed sanctuary from the outside. I begin sprinting from the rust, not needing to look back, and simply knowing, no, _feeling_ it catch up to me.

As soon as I pulled the door open and went inside, i turned around to see that the rust was gone. not only the rust, but the whole area outside!

I then wondered what would happen to my home town, Ponyville. It seemed that if I were to fail here, a lot of the po-people would die. I sighed, dejectedly and decided to keep walking. My only guide being the faint voice of Rainbow Dash.

"Alright...you need...forest...last chance." I sighed once more, running a hand through my messy and sweaty hair. I nodded in recognition, then began walking through the halls of the school.

As I walked, I realized that the walls had scribbles on them, mad writings in dark black ink. Every now and then however, there were red stains smeared, trying to form words. I steered away from the walls and kept walking.

It was as if this was real. I felt the air, the weight of the situation. It was too real. I, again, found myself doubting if I could make it to the bed and actually survive this.

"SAM!" yelled the doll, I quickly snapped back to reality, noticing that the lights of the school were flashing out. In my direction. It got closer and closer, and I turned and ran back down the stairs. I heard the lights flickering before being smashed behind me as I turned left to another hallway. I almost fell, slipping, then grabbed at a garbage can, pushing myself forward and letting it fall.

I kept dashing forward, still hearing the lights smash. I looked back for a moment, peering into a black abyss. I then turned once more, attempting to pick up my pace. However, it seemed it simply sped up as well. I assumed it was Pinkie, or some kind of lackey she sent after me.

I saw that ahead, the same thing was happening, it was going to sandwich me. I dived into the nearest door, ending up in the gym. However, the door had stairs, and I tumbled down, barely having time to shield my head and other parts of my body before hitting the hard wood floor. I slowly got up, holding my arm. It wasn't responding too well to my movements, so i assumed I had at least cracked the bone.

I merely picked Dash up with my good arm, nearly whining in pain at the sensation of my arm falling to my side. I held her up, then realized i had dropped something on my dive. The knife. I looked up and saw it on the top of the stairs, as it had been. I felt tempted to go after it, but I wasn't sure if that was the smartest move.

I took a step towards it and Dash said, "Sam...don't."

Another step. One more. I felt myself slowly get into a rhythm as Dash exclaimed, "You only have one good arm, you'll have to leave the knife or me!"

I stopped. Was the revenge worth it? It might be, but she said herself it isn't the answer. I was at an impasse with myself. Part of me, the more convincing, wished me to take the knife, and leave Dash. I mean, she wasn't trustworthy, right? For all I knew it was a trick.

_Or she's just trying her best_. I looked over to the doll, then to the knife.

I, however, was unable to make a decision, as then around me, the gym grew darker. Around me, the lamps began to smash. I almost dashed for another door, but it was cut off my the darkness. I backed up to the middle, feeling the throbbing pain in my arm. The darkness got closer, closer, and closer still.

I eventually was pressed into a tight circle, looking up one singular light was left. I heard a giggle, then it smashed.

* * *

I sat up, screaming. I wasn't in my bed, I was on a hard tiled floor. Looking around, I realized I was still in the school. In the boiler room, to be exact. I slowly stood, using the one hand I had. Dash was nowhere to be found and I cursed. Still, it was nearly pitch black in the room, except for the flashlight.

I picked it up, opening the door and walking into the hall. The walls had many mad scrawlings about something that i couldn't bring myself to understand. I started walking around, looking for Dash, but more importantly, a way out. I slowly made my way around, sometimes hearing a static sound and seeing flickering shapes of ponies and humans alike.

Then, I heard a crackling noise, somewhere near me. I hesitated, thinking if I should look for her or not. I decided to, and opened the door to my left. However I quickly closed it, seeing that the floor was coated with a thick layer of blood. Looking to my right, I walked over, cautiously opening it.

Inside, I saw that it was a normal classroom, only with Dash on one of the desks. The knife was plunged into her stuffed stomach. I walked over, set the light down and yanked the knife out, setting it aside. Dash responded with,"H...elp..."

I felt somehow responsible, but it seemed that Pinkie had hurt Dash somehow, and some oddly knowable red liquid dripped out of the hole. I babbled a bit before taking the knife, cutting off a piece of my shirt and wrapping it around the wound. How was the doll even injured? Was this the cause of its plea. or was it something else?

I picked Dash up and the flashlight too, squishing the two together in my hand, "It's...my head...hurts." I then realized that Pinkie must be doing something to hurt her mind, seeing as they were both in mine. I sighed, then said, "It's alright, I think this will be over soon."

I made my way slowly around a few corners and hallways, the school still pitch black. Then I heard a growl behind me. Turning, I saw, with the help of the flashlight, a strange creature. It seemed like a large lion with bat-like wings. I gasped, Dash yelled, "MANTICORE!"

It lunged at me, myself diving to the side to avoid impact. It skid to a stop, I was already taking off. I heard the pat of its pawed feet behind me, the thick nails scratching the ground.

I began to jump some of the sets of stairs, trying to move as quickly as possible, the Manticore hot on my tail. I then found myself running towards a dead end hallway. I looked behind me, seeing it was not stopping. I looked ahead towards the end of the hallway.

I kept running, making my feet move quicker as I threw the flashlight as hard as I could at the window. There was a definite crashing sound as I got near it. I jumped out.

However, as I did, I turned myself around and grabbed on for dear life to the window sill. The Manticore, seemingly not knowing better, jumped out after me, but twirled around, it's claws catching my leg. I quickly yanked my leg away, screaming in pain. The left over glass dug into my hand and I looked down, seeing the Manticore fall.

I began pulling myself up with my single hand, however, it was harder than I thought it would be. Blood dripped down the window as I grunted in agony. I eventually got to my elbow, dropping Dash into the window. I was able to get my chest up, using my legs, as painful as it was, to propel myself inside with the bottom of the window.

I landed with a thud on the inside of the school, writhing in pain. Dash seemed to try and comfort me, telling me that we need to cover up my leg. I could barely pay attention, I was in too much pain. I coughed, sat up a bit and examined my leg. It was torn up a bit below my knee, the claws had gotten a bit deep, but not enough to warrant worry. I slowly stood on my good leg, picking Dash up with my bloodied hand.

I began limping forwards. I wouldn't be able to run much longer.

Then I heard scratching behind me. I turned, seeing the Manticore's claws dig at the window's hole. I turned and began running to the best of my ability, feeling myself grow weaker by the second. The Manticore found its way inside, thanks to Pinkie more than likely.

I stuck to the walls ever so slightly, hearing it quickly catch up to me. As I rounded a corner, I saw the Manticore skid after me, and then lunge. I quickly pulled the office door open, slamming it's face into the hard steel. It stumbled back, which gave me enough of a chance to begin running again. Adrenaline slowly pumped through my veins.

I stumbled ever so slightly, but I eventually found the gym again. I swung the door open, setting Dash down. I picked the knife from the stairwell. It's large blade and semi-big handle were somewhat heavy for my weakened body, but I didn't have time to worry.

The doors blew almost off their hinges, the angered Manticore breaking through them. It's large paw grabbed me by my leg, pulling me down with it. I fell, on the Manticore thankfully, onto the hard gym floor. I raised the knife, delivering a swift slit to it's furred face. It roared, shoving me off. I landed about ten feet away from the beast. I meekly stood onto my two feet, staring to the Manticore.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins, somewhat numbing the pain, and my focus was on the Manticore at any rate. I still stood unsteadily on my feet.

It growled loudly, blood leaking from the long slice across it's face, nearly cutting across the whole face. I coughed up a bit of blood, feeling myself smirk a bit. It charged again, flapping its bat wings to fly into the air, diving at me. I jumped a bit, ducking and raising the knife. I sunk it into the beast's stomach, then ducked and fell forward, doing a roll onto my back. I sat up, realizing where I had lodged the knife.

The Manticore, growled and roared loudly in anger, blood leaking from under and on it's face. It ran at me again, this time swiping. I ran towards it as well, but fell to my stomach, going under the giant beast and ripping out my knife. I rolled a bit, then it flung me away with it's lion tail.

I landed, coughing out another bit of blood. I shakily stood to my feet. I then ran to the bleachers, knowing it would follow. It hopped onto the bleachers, tearing them apart to get to me.

Around the top of the bleachers, I put my good foot onto the top one, then pushed off and raised the knife into the air. I plunged the knife into it's back as it reared, trying to get me off. I gripped with my nearly broken arm, cursing in pain as I took the knife with my good arm, plunging it into it's throat.

The Manticore fell backwards, myself falling with it. It landed on it's stomach after flipping around once, and I yanked the knife out, plunging it into the creature again and again.

I eventually finished, limping off the thing and falling to the hard wood. I then stood up again, dropping the knife. I walked up the stairs slowly, retrieving Dash.

* * *

I made my way to the bathroom, having found the flashlight near the window. I left it shining, setting Dash down and turning the water on. It was water, thankfully. I scooped some up, splashing a generous amount on my face. It spilled down my body, and I looked up at the mirror.

I saw a girl, tangled and messy hair, eyes half lidded and tired but awake and ready at the same time. She had a torn up T-shirt on, her left arm hanging limply, her right bloodied up to the elbow, the hand dripping with blood as well. The girl also had blood smeared across her chest, legs and arms. The girl looked scared.

I gingerly picked Dash up after running water on my leg and hand, walking towards the back exit of the school, the nearest one. I saw there was a path, separate from the world. I opened the door, walking out and onto the path. I knew that this was the end. But I know what I am now. I knew what I was, and what I will be.

I may be a coward, I may be a scaredy cat. But I'm a survivor. And I'll be damned if this pink fucker is going to take me down.

* * *

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


	12. Endgame (Part Three)

**ENDGAME**

(Conclusion)

* * *

I walked down the path, looking behind me only showing the small blood as I walked on. It was either mine, or it was the Manticore's. In either case, I felt somewhat numbed to the sensation, the only sound that I could really hear was the firm and hard beating of my heart in my chest, the silence draining all sound except the occasional drip from my leg of my arm and hand. Dash didn't say anything, I didn't think, anyways.

I felt my body shake, not out of fear, but adrenaline was still being pumped throughout my body. I kept on walking, and Pinkie made no noise. She was either waiting, or she was afraid. She knew I wasn't ready to give up yet. I know I will win this. I'll kill her first.

"Sam..." Said the barely audible voice. I slowly lifted the only arm that functioned properly, not to my face, but enough so I could see without turning my head.

"You...need to cover your leg. It's...bad." I shook my head in response.

"No time. I need to...finish this." I didn't know what was in my voice, but it didn't sound right. It was...strange. It didn't sound like what I remembered. But then again, I don't think I even remember my home town anymore. I can't...every time I try to think about it, it nearly brings me to tears. I can't weaken myself like that, I need to keep going.

It was the people who tried to protect me, to help me, that brought me into the most danger, as I did for them. As much as it didn't matter now, I couldn't think of or for them anymore. I'm my own person, I need to survive. If I was to, I needed to push them back. If I did, I wouldn't be as worried. I'd be the only risk for those who I care for. Then again...do I really care for myself, or was it just the mindset of living things to survive?

"You need to...please...?"

I kept moving however, "I'm sorry. No."

It wasn't long before I began to notice we were walking into a forest. It looked oddly familiar. Just like before. However, it seemed that Pinkie had stopped making it so dead. The wind blew through my hair like a dead man's breath, the air stale and smelling of unknown things.

Leaves blew around, some of them catching my attention with a crunching sound, but I never looked. It seemed like it was one of the last few weaknesses that I had at the moment. I was too afraid. Afraid of the pain, the horrible outcomes, and not to mention the paranoia.

I, with some effort, kept my head facing forward, eyes narrowed. Eventually, the cement path I was on had changed to more of a grass. I felt the change in terrain just barely, on the back of my mind, the final dim light in what I presumed was what Pinkie hadn't tried to eradicate. With a shuddering sigh, I continued forward.

When had I even stopped? I wasn't sure. It felt like I'd been walking for years, like I've just been walking down an endless journey, as if it was nothing but words on a page. Like it wouldn't end, even if I wanted it to. Even if I wanted to rewind all this madness, and just restart.

I then remembered. The past. Good times, mostly...while yes, it was sad most of the time, I still had fun. I had friends that I didn't have to shrug aside. Bullies, just a part of life, I had all sorts of things that could have happened to me. But even if I wanted to now, it was apparent to anyone that I had lost all that back then.

_Listen to me, talking like some old woman._ I felt a sensation of laughter build up, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing to the skies. I quickly stopped, a small smile on my face. Dash asked in a confused and- somewhat wary - manner, "Are you...okay?"

I nodded in reply, "Yeah, I'm...fine. I guess. Well...I hope."

I continued my journey into the forest, which I both knew and did not. It was in memories I had, but in other ways it wasn't. I didn't know anymore, all I knew is that if I was able to deal with Pinkie, I'd be...fine? Who knew. From how long she sounds like she's known me, it might be that she's been in my head for years, just biding her time. Maybe this was the last time I know what I'm doing, or at least with a say in it.

I didn't know what was happening at the moment, but for a second, I felt...at peace. I felt nice to know that I at least somewhat knew what might happen to me, to be assured something. Even if it was rather grim. Emotions are funny like that, aren't they? They can sometimes tell you something that you'd never think yourself.

There's still the possibility that this is all just in my head, that Pinkie is a figment of my own insanity, Dash is my sanity...then what am I? The bridge? The door? The final stopping block, so to speak? If so, Pinkie intends on burning me away and stomping the fire in my heart.

Then, I heard something. Cracking. Was it my bones? No, I would have felt it, and probably wouldn't be standing then. I quickly spun to the left, seeing nothing, then the right. There was a large tree which had somehow been broken, and was falling straight at me.

I quickly ducked and moved forward, narrowly escaping the tree. I sighed, the looked at the stump. Nothing. I was about to keep walking, when I realized I heard crackling, and cracking. It wasn't the doll, and I slowly turned towards the sound, my fear and paranoia ruling over myself again.

My eyes found one of the last trials that I could think of. Dash began to speak, trying to stay calm, "Sam...run..."

Fire. It began advancing, catching other trees on quickly and consistently, itself spreading like it was scooped up from hell. I took a step back, looking around me as the fire spread around me, the trees that had first been caught falling over, causing an ash shock wave to go in my direction.

"...RUN!"

My mind was a jumbled pile of trash, and once more, I found myself running. The heat of the hell fire behind me, yet so close, I could feel it on my skin, nearly burning me away. My injured body moved surprisingly quickly, my left leg still limping and sometimes nearly tripping me due to it's cuts, but I knew I must not give up yet.

My fractured arm swung idly, even as I tried to hold it. The grass wasn't on fire, but the distinct technicolor dark green was lit up by the yellow and orange flames. Ash bellowed out and around me at times, catching my off guard, nearly filling my lungs before I clamped my mouth down.

A tree fell in my path, and fearing what might happen if I tried to move over it, I skid to a stop for a moment before launching off to go right. I dashed into the inferno of woods, covering my mouth with my good arm's sleeve, thankful for the water that was on it from the sink. It might have been blood, but it cooled my face, so I didn't care.

I felt the intense heat beat down on my body, and as I ran, I hacked and coughed into the sleeve. A few exposed roots burst into flames as I ran on them and I quickly stomped my feet as hard as possible into the dirt, trying to make sure that they wouldn't be a problem.

Throughout the affair of running into the forest, I'd been making sure to turn myself slowly so that I would make it back to the path. However, it was gone. I couldn't take a moment to investigate, and simply ran down what I assumed was it, as there were no trees.

The inferno continued, still ahead of me, but there was no longer flaming pyres next to my every step. I felt myself hack and wheeze, my body growing weary of the flames.

As I saw the end of the fire, I panted, trying to catch my breath. I coughed hard, blood spilling out of my mouth, my throat aching with need of water. I slowly turned to look behind me. There, another inferno raged. However, it was more of a large ball of fire. And it was enveloping the entire forest. I gasped, looking ahead, seeing a small house. There were other buildings as well.

I dashed into the home, and just as I was about to lock the door, the flamed enveloped the area, the glass panes in the windows smashing loudly.

Glass flung everywhere as I ran up the stairs, and shut the door up there. Another window shattered, a few pieces scratching my face and hand as I shielded myself. Some fire buried itself into the house, but it moved on, seemingly uninterested in me.

After a minute, I picked up Dash, whom I didn't realize I had dropped. I slowly stood, a small trickle of blood leaking from my mouth. I made my way down the stairs, avoiding all the fires I could, eventually finding myself walking out what I assumed was the actual front door. Looking out, I realized where I was.

Ponyville.

The technicolor houses, the grass and such. It was all burnt, but I knew what it was. And for a moment, I felt at home.

My feet began moving slowly, shuffling into the town. Was this where I was before, in the first dream? Maybe this is what I was running from. The end.

The houses looked old and run down, beaten and burned. Everything had a splotch of blood on it. I prayed to whatever god was listening to my plea anymore that the ponies didn't suffer...if they were real. A light trail of blood followed my step, I didn't have to look to know.

As I followed the path I assumed that many had walked on before, I made out a few distinct locations. There was the Carousel Boutique. It's windows were smashed, the fabrics, from what I could see, were replaced by some kind of fur...I assumed pony skin. The blood stained floors told the story of some kind of fight. It didn't end well.

I turned my head, and in the distance, I saw Sweet Apple Acres. The sign had long since been dismantled, for what I didn't know. The barn and farm were nothing but ashes, a few empty nooses hanging from the ash-looking timbers of the barn showing that the Apple family were hung...or hung each other.

Sound was there, the wind. There was breathing air, it was pure, but tinged with agony, blood and soils. The few trees still around were small and dead, as grey and nearly as black as midnight.

As I felt myself go deeper into town, I saw that the path I was on led to somewhere. A place I wouldn't go, but now, I had no choice. It seemed Pinkie had stopped fighting me at this point, and simply let me roam in what I hoped wasn't her memories.

Sugar Cube Corner. It's door hang on it's lower hinge, the colors faded and dark. The only tale I could wind out of this one was that it had fallen from grace, lost it's mind, and become nothing more but another asylum. I felt I could relate.

My hand pushed the door open slowly, gently, as if it could shatter like glass. I walked into the place, the floor boards squeaking under my weight. I looked about, it was bigger than I thought it would be. There were stairs leading upwards, so I took them. Maybe if I kept going up, I'd be rid of this curse that had befallen me, but I knew this was a foolish thought.

As I walked upstairs, I saw a door. I remembered it faintly, and it reminded me of something. A dream. A dream I had, merely weeks ago. The knob slowly turned as I twisted it, pushing it open, and like the other, ever so gently. I walked into the room, a bloodstain on the carpet.

Looking to the left, I saw a closet, obviously a walk in closet. I looked up, brought my hand to my face and slowly ran it down, smearing my facial features for a moment. Then, when I opened my eyes again, everything was black. I blinked, then turned.

Pinkie stood before me on her hooves, watching me intently, a small smile on her face, "So, you finally stopped running huh?"

Her happy and bubbly voice almost made me crack a smile, but I shrugged, "I stopped denying that you weren't a problem, even if you're just in my head."

She giggled, sighed, then said, "You know, you don't _have_ to be in such a bad mood about the inevitable, Sammy. If you just give up, I'll make it as least painful as possible. Pinkie promise."

As much as her words disgusted me, I...I knew they were the truth. She would try, because I tried. And she commended that. She found it commendable I finally pushed through what she threw at me instead of failing.

When I looked to Dash, I saw she wasn't there. Where ever she had gone, I didn't know. But...Pinkie may have done something. Or perhaps she was just a ploy all along. Looking behind Pinkie, I could see my bed. It sat, undisturbed in the silence of the situation.

I stood alone, facing an impossible enemy with an impossible challenge, an ally who could have been a lie, and sanity which might not even be alive.

It was time to choose my ultimate fate.

* * *

**MAKE YOUR CHOICE**

Do I give in?

Do I run, just like always?

Do I go look for the potential traitor?

**A/N: Fallen: Give in. Coward: Run. Sanctuary: Go look.**

**Choose the ending.**


	13. Fallen

**ENDING ONE**

**FALLEN**

* * *

I didn't know what to do.

I simply looked at Pinkie, the bed, then back at Pinkie. What else do I have to go for, anyways? I've already lost in more ways than one. Not to mention I'll just get more people killed, either through other means of by my own hand.

I did a nod to Pinkie, finally making my choice.

She smiled, a genuine smile, "Oh, wonderful. I didn't wanna hurt you anymore, Sam."

I slowly shuffled over, sitting down. What was once my enemy acted as my savior. I did several double takes between her and the abyss around me. Then, she sat down next to me.

The wind blew against my cheek again, as I realized that I was sitting on a sidewalk. Near my house. I wasn't awake, I knew that for a fact. Then, I felt a stab of pain in my chest. I looked down, seeing a knife, most notably, Pinkie's scalpel, buried deep into my chest.

I felt a hoof, or, something, guide my head do rest on the grass. I tried to breath, but I couldn't, my lungs wouldn't give way. Over me, I saw Pinkie, again, smiling.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine soon."

My vision began to swim, colors mixing, everything turning grey and black. Before long, I could barely see anything except a small pink smudge. Then blackness.

* * *

I sat up with a start, in my bed. Was it all a dream?

Then, I looked around myself. I was in the same white fogged area. The sun was up, near midday. What had happened to me? I slowly stood, feeling no injuries. Before long I had walked into the middle of the house. Nothing. Other than the general noises of nature as the wind and trees.

I walked outside barefoot, completely stunned. Is this where Pinkie stayed before? It was...well, it wasn't anything really. Just a big...open world. At least, probably till where my memories stop. I began walking down the street.

More than having no more wounds or pain, I felt...good. For some reason, I felt at peace here. Wherever here was. With a sigh, I sat myself down. This was solitude. Maybe this is what I deserve.

I'd caused my best friends death, beaten up a boy for being a bully and most likely traumatized him, hurt my family and friends, not to mention myself. I laid back, my face blank.

* * *

Pinkie sat awake, a person shaking her slightly, "Sam, Sam come on, wake up! You need to get up, you've been asleep almost all day!"

Pinkie sighed, her iris flashing a light blue for a moment as she smiled, "Yeah, I know mom. I know."

* * *

In the coming days, Sam, trapped in her own sort of limbo, lives alone forever. She tries to find Rainbow Dash after some time, but to no avail. Sam continues to prance around, pretending it's all fine, but eventually begins to go mad. She etches things into walls, trying to get a message out, trying to redo her choice.

However, her fate was sealed months, if not years ago.

Pinkie, has been busy. She has begun a small bakery, spending Sam's last year in Highschool. Johnny, whom had attempted to pick on the now-possessed Sam, disappeared before graduation. He was brutally murdered, though with extreme precision and pain.

Several other gruesome murders occurred, but Pinkie's small bakery, Sugar Corner, stays open for business. And she smiles as Sam sees the repercussions of her actions through now Pinkie's eyes, which was the main driving factor in what drove her mad.

Sam's family was eventually murdered, her mother poisoned with rat poison and her brother was dismantled, carefully so he stayed alive long enough to feel his body slip apart. The authorities have no trace of evidence, and simply try to keep the case closed, afraid of what might happen if they look further into it.

Pinkie is still at large to this day.

* * *

_Dear Sam,_

_Whom ever receives this letter is of little concern, as we know that you, Sam, do not care. While we are not normally as prudent and rude as this, we simply wish to say that you deserve your fate._

_You had abandoned your friends and let yourself fall to the evils of Pinkie Pie. You had been tainted years ago, it is only now that it has come to fruition. While we do say this punishment is just, we do not wish it upon you._

_We hope that you may find peace and redemption in your own mind._

_Your Princess,_

_Luna_

* * *

**ENDGAME CONCLUDED**


	14. Coward

**ENDING TWO**

COWARD

* * *

I felt sweat build on my forehead, looking between Pinkie and the bed. Whatever the cost, I couldn't give into her. If I did, I'd be worse than a coward, I'd be insane and a fool.

Assuming I wasn't already insane.

"Never!" I ran past Pinkie, shoving her aside. She growled at me, "...You'll regret that." I made my way to the bed, but as I touched it, nothing happened. I paused, surprised. Why isn't it working?!

Suddenly, I was grabbed and fell backwards. Pinkie stared at me, growling, her face angry, "Why couldn't you just give up?! It's so much easier! You little foal!"

I felt myself shake in fear. Her words rang in my ears, and I found them partially true. Then, a knife plunged into my stomach. I cried out, but before long, it cut up, slicing my chest and stomach open. With a sigh, Pinkie calmed down, then smiled, giggling, "Well, at least I can make you hurt for a little while!"

I cried out again, my lungs and heart pumping visibly. As I tried to stop her with my one good arm, she quickly pulled out a brand-like object, in the shape of a horseshoe, and pressed it roughly against my bare flesh. I screamed, tears running down my face as white hot pain rang through my body.

Pinkie then took her knife, reaching into my stomach and working with something. Blood spurted onto her hooves and I cried out every time she shifted at all. Eventually, she pulled out some hopefully non-essential organ. I still sobbed, my tears mixing with my blood in the dance of agony.

She grinned widely, then quickly slit my throat. It seemed quick, but it still had a horrid effect. I gasped for air, unable to breath as I stared wide eyed at the pink monster looming over me. I wheezed, my eyes slowly shutting. The last thing I saw was Pinkie, still smiling and laughing. Always.

* * *

I sat up from the nightmare, startled and shaking, sweating. My whole body ached, and my mother was staring at me with a slightly scared face, "Sam? Sam! You've been asleep all day, what happened?!"

I gasped, taking in breath, "...I-I-I don't know..."

All I knew was that this was the end of Pinkie...but...what would happen to me. I stared at my hands, my heart pounding. Frightened beyond limits.

* * *

Sam continued to have nightmares, though not about Pinkie. It was always about what she had failed to do. Pinkie seemed to have disappeared from her mind, though it was obvious to anyone that Sam was getting worse, shaking for no reason and paranoid beyond measure.

Before long, Sam began spouting about her nightmares, how she knew that they were real, and that Pinkie is still out there. Several psychologists that the family could hire tried to help her get out of this frantic mode, but to no avail.

Eventually, she seemed to snap, slashing at her brother, saying that he was working with Pinkie, or he was going to betray her, just like Rainbow Dash.

Sam was put into an insane asylum, still screaming in her nightmares, waking up with self-inflicted wounds. No matter what the doctors did, Sam continued losing her mind before she completely reverted on assuming she was still asleep, that she was in some kind of coma, and that all the doctors and patients were just more tricks. More obstacles.

She hung herself after three years of solitary confinement. No one knows what drove the semi-normal girl to go insane. Yet.

* * *

_Dear Sam,_

_We hope you receive this letter. We wish you well being on your trip, and we hope that you may find internal peace eventually. A coward is nothing to be ashamed of, young one, but if you were stronger and possibly smarter, you could have avoided your fate._

_We wish that you may be well when you read this letter. We would want to possibly meet you, if possible in your dreams. We may only do this if they are calm enough for us to enter. Please, if you do receive this message, keep thy self from the depths of the grave._

_Your Princess,_

_Luna_

* * *

**ENDGAME CONCLUDED**


	15. Sanctuary

**ENDING THREE**

SANCTUARY

* * *

I looked between the bed and Pinkie. Which one is the best answer? On one hand, Pinkie seemed to be genuinely happy that I was considering her, but on the other...I don't want to become her, in any sense. I then looked behind me.

There was another walkway, which turned into a hallway. I heard Pinkie clear her throat, "Now now..."

I took a step back towards it, and Pinkie took a step forward. She didn't think I'd go after her. I felt a small smile build on my face. She was afraid. She knew that if me and Dash got out of here, she'd lose. And in turn...I'd think expelled. I quickly turned and ran as fast as my injured and heavy body could go.

"Get back here! NO!"

She ran after me, growling. She was angry, and scared below her frustration, I could feel it. I kept moving my legs as fast as I could, Pinkie still staying right behind me. However, my adrenaline and hope for the future all that kept me gliding between steps.

Eventually, I thought I heard a faint voice. I must have either dropped her, or Pinkie hid her from me to get me to choose my death. I followed the twisting hallway, Pinkie still trying to catch up, however, it seemed that she literally couldn't do anything else to the environment other than physical actions, though this time it seemed my presumption was correct.

I rounded a few corners, starting to finally feel the full effects of my wounds. I had been running on adrenaline since the Manticore, and it's starting to run out. I heard Dash's voice get louder, and I knew I was closer. I felt it in my bones, I felt the end of this madness. I found myself at a large metal door. I smiled widely, pushing it open and quickly closing it.

I felt Pinkie run into the door, growling and nearly screaming in rage. Her words were unheard by me. I stared in awe at what was laying before me.

It was no longer a doll, but Dash herself. Her mane was matted down a bit with...sweat, hopefully. She looked so peaceful, sleeping...but I couldn't do this alone. I could only beat Pinkie and...hopefully save me and Dash with her at my side. A true friend, she was.

I reached up with my good arm, latching the door with a lock I didn't even know was there. I gently nudged Dash's abdomen with my foot, the least dirty one I could. She stirred a bit, but didn't budge. I sighed, then said out loud, "Dash, come on, the Wonderbolts are here!"

Instantly, she shot up, wings flared and she looked around, "What? Where?!"

I laughed, and it felt good. Great, in fact. She slowly realize the situation, looking upon my beaten body, "Oh...oh no...Sam? Sam you're going to be okay, right?"

I nodded faintly, though considering my wounds, I wasn't too sure. I saw her look down, a sad expression on her face, "I...I should have tried harder. I should have tried to protect you! But when we came here, Pinkie, she...she put me away. I was only able to get out like that doll...I couldn't do anything else. It's my fault."

I shook my head, nearly shedding a tear or two at the strange reunion we had, "N-no...it isn't your fault, Dash...it's not..."

She looked back up, before hesitantly walking over to me, looking down at me, not with pity, not with anger, with sorrow, one that you would feel for a best friend in pain, "It...I wish I could help but...wait. I might be able to stop her...but...it'll have some adverse effects on you."

I nodded, swallowing hard, "Do it...I don't care. As long as she doesn't win over me...over you."

And at this, she walked over, laying next to my trembling body. She laid her head on my stomach, a considerably less bloody and dirty part of my body. I moved my arm to her, more or less laying it on her neck. I felt..tired. In a different way. Like...I just felt warm. I had a warm feeling throughout my body, I felt tired, and...something was lulling me to sleep.

I let my eyes gaze over to Dash, hers into mine, "I won't leave you alone...I promise."

And with that, I felt my eyelids grow heavy. I felt my body relax, the pain fading from my mind. Everything seemed...peaceful. I felt wind blow in my hair. Grass beneath me. And everything was gone.

* * *

I awoke quickly, shocked but...not scared. It...was it over? Did Dash do it?

I slowly sat up, rubbing my head. I didn't...feel like I was as scared. Sure, I still felt paranoia, but it wasn't as extreme. Was all that a dream?

Looking to my left, I saw that there was no fog outside. It was midday. It was almost an ideal day from my perspective. I stood, walking to my door and into the living room. It was silent. Dead quiet, actually. It seemed as if no one was here. Then, I heard a door open. I looked over, seeing that the door to my parent's bedroom had opened.

I felt myself tense, as I called out, "...Mom?"

There was a stop in the footsteps before a raspy voice called back, "Uh, sorry to say, 'm not your mom, Sam."

Dash stepped out, stretching her wings a bit and closing the door behind herself.

I blinked, than asked, "What..wait...where...?"

My mind was full of questions, but Rainbow simply sighed, saying, "Don't...I'll explain in a minute. I just woke up." She yawned, and I nodded abruptly. The house seemed like it was mine just...some of it was missing. Though none at all. It was very confusing.

It took about a half hour, but I'd made food me and Dash could eat for breakfast. Once we were almost finished with the cereal, she looked up, probably deciding it was time to explain.

"Okay...please don't freak out, okay? I did what I had to so she didn't win...didn't erase us both." I nodded after her words, motioning for her to continue.

"Well...from what I understand...you...you're in a coma. This...this is your mind, really..." I blinked.

The silence went on for a few more minutes before I asked, "...Was there...any other way?"

Dash shook her head sadly, "Not unless you want me taking your life over and...I couldn't, and wouldn't do that to you. You're a good person, Sam...if I had it my way, I'd stay in your head and put you down there but...Pinkie had attached herself to your memories and mind years ago. When she was gone...she...sorta put you through shock. Lot's of it..."

I blinked, then thought hard. Was there something I couldn't remember?

I then realized, I couldn't remember a lot of small details. The bigger picture was fine, but...I couldn't remember my brother's name, my mother's...all those precious details.

With a sigh, I stood up, taking her bowl and my own, walking to the sink and setting them down. Everything worked fine...just...no people. Except I had one person. Or rather, pony, to keep me company.

I looked over with a sort of sad smile, and she returned it. Neither of us knew how long we'd be here, but we knew that we had to make the best of it.

* * *

Sam had, indeed, gone into comatose. She didn't wake up that night, and her mother cried over her sleeping form all day. Eventually, she was put in a hospital so that they could monitor her and keep her alive. Though she was in a coma, she was not a vegetable.

Sam remained in this state for years, and still is to this day, three years after that fateful day. However, she and Rainbow Dash stay the same age, living in their same years, sharing stories, playing in fields and with one another. Together, Sam and Dash had built a sanctuary of both of their minds, making a home to live in.

They were successful in making chat clients and using programs, and were able to make people and that they could remember clearly enough, though they usually stayed together. Some would call it a relationship, but they never looked beyond each other or their bounds.

Dash and Sam made their own sort of world, mismatched with pony life and human life. All inside her head, they wait, maybe for a day when they can finally wake up, maybe talk together for real. Though, for them, it was real, for them, their strange reunion between two different creatures and people entirely turned out well.

And, finally being alone, with Pinkie gone, sometimes they would see into the night sky, and see the stars twinkling at them, as if someone was trying to talk to the duo.

* * *

_Dear Sam,_

_We hope that you make it to the correct path, Sam. You are a honorable person, and you faced your fear instead of running or giving in to it, to save a friend. This is most commendable, especially for a human, though this is not meant as an offence. We hope that you and Rainbow Dash live long and nicely with one another, we believe we may say how hard it may be to live for nearly eternity in youth. We believe we may visit you someday, in your dreams._

_Your Friend,_

_Luna_

* * *

**ENDGAME CONCLUDED**


	16. NOTICE

For all of you who liked The Nightmares, as a notice, the sequel The Dreams is currently in the works, but chapter one is up right now!

I hope you enjoy, I'll be getting the cover art resized this morning.


End file.
